Um anjo em minha vida
by Naty Li
Summary: Syaoran fica viúvo após um terrível acidente de carro e por isso arranja uma babá para sua filha... O que acontecerá quando essa babá entrar em sua vida? Mas uma de Li e Sakura.Sem magia/Cap 8 on! PURA VERDADE! hehehe!
1. Chapter 1

**Olá pessoal!**

**Para vocês entenderem o porquê deste capítulo, deixe-me explicar. ****Ocorreu um problema com meu PC e fiquei sem internet. Para resolver este problema tive que formatar meu PC e por conseqüência perdi alguns arquivos, entre eles alguns capítulos de fics.(Buá!)****Então para recuperá-los eu resolvi pegar os que já estavam escritos no fanfiction. Quando eu comecei a ler o que eu havia escrito, me desesperei. Estava terrível! ****Cheio de erros nas frases e palavras. Então decidi reescrever e posta-los novamente, pois do jeito que tava não dava para ficar...Huahuahuahua...****Também ouve algumas mudanças, pois no decorrer do que eu escrevia idéias iam surgindo... Por isso algumas coisas estão diferentes, mas não são muitas. ****Espero que me desculpem pela demora. Tentarei reposta-los antes do Natal,pois o fim do ano está chegando e o trabalha aumentando...huahuahuahua... E eu quero postar o cap. 7 como presente de Natal a todos vocês. ****Então vamos ao cap...**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------ **

**("blá, blá...")** - pensamentos.

**(- blá, blá...)** - fala dos personagens.

**_Um anjo em minha vida._ **

_(Naty Li.)_

**Capítulo 1.**

...Sonho...

"Syaoran está vindo na nossa direção! Vira, vira o carro Syaoran! Cuidado!!!"

...Fim do sonho...

Syaoran acordou assustado e suado. De novo as mesmas lembranças invadiam a sua mente. _"- Isso já está virando um pesadelo."_ Pensou levantando-se da cama. Olhou o relógio e ainda era 04h00min da manhã. Foi em direção ao banheiro para tomar um banho, pois sempre que tinha essas lembranças não conseguia mais dormir. Entrou no chuveiro e deixou a água escorrer pelo seu corpo como se assim levasse todas essa lembranças. Saiu do banho e foi para cama tentar descansar. Foi em vão, pois novamente as lembranças vieram lhe assombrar.

...Flach-Back...

Li Syaoran dirigia o carro em um bairro de Hong Kong, com sua família dentro, sua esposa Li Meiling e Sua filha Yume.

Estavam muito felizes, pois acabavam de voltar de uma festa de aniversário de uma amiga de Yume. Ele não gostava de festa, mas adorava ver sua princesa feliz.

Syaoran dirigia o carro sério e concentrado como sempre, mas olhou pelo canto do olho Meiling e Yume sentadas no banco de trás rindo. Timidamente soltou um sorriso pelo canto dos lábios. Sabia que não a amava, casara-se apenas por tradição de sua família, que o impuseram uma noiva por ser o futuro líder do clã. Para o clã jamais importaria a felicidade de seu líder, e sim as tradições e nome que ele carregava. Mas Syaoran aprendeu a lidar com eles, a gostar e respeitar a mulher que eles escolheram como sua esposa. Não podia negar que Meiling era bela, mas não o atraía como mulher. Ela nunca conseguiu fazer com que seu coração 'batesse mais forte'. Mais de uma coisa ele nunca poderia reclamar, ela era uma ótima mãe para a pequena Yume.

Yume era a razão dele não ter desistido desse casamento. Tinha cinco anos, era alegre e espontânea assim como a mãe, mas tinha o mesmo gênio do pai. Deu outro sorriso ao pensar isso. Possuía os cabelos lisos e negros, os olhos azuis da cor do céu, não sabia de onde ela tinha puxado esses olhos, mas achava-os lindos. Com certeza era de algum parente distante. Acordou de seus pensamentos quando Meiling gritou:

- Syaoran está vindo na nossa direção! Vira, vira o carro Syaoran! Cuidado!...

Um caminhão enorme vinha na direção deles e parecia estar descontrolado. Syaoran tentando controlar a situação vira o carro, mas não consegue, o caminhão bate em cheio no lado direito do carro fazendo-o rodopiar e capotar. Syaoran tenta sair, mas não consegue, pois tinha algo prendendo a sua perna. Olha para trás e vê Meiling e Yume desacordadas e se desespera. Meiling era a que mais estava machucada, pois o impacto fora do seu lado. Yume era a que menos tinha ferimentos, pois Meiling a protegeu da maneira que podia. Syaoran tentava desesperadamente se soltar e quando sentiu o cheiro da gasolina usou toda sua força, era necessário tirá-las o mais rápido dali. Ignorou a dor que sentiu e foi até elas. Tirou as duas do carro. Quando estavam em uma distância segura ele as depositou no chão e ficou ao lado delas, pois não tinha mais força, sua perna latejava. Tinha certeza que tinha fraturado algo. E ficou ali vendo o seu carro pegar fogo.

A ambulância chegou e os levou para o hospital mais próximo. Meiling foi a primeira a ser atendida, pois seu estado era grave, levaram-na para a UTI. Em quanto Yume era atendida por outros médicos, pois ainda se encontrava desacordada.

Assim que os médicos a examinaram e virão que ela estava bem, levaram-na para um quarto. _"-Deus muito obrigada por salvar minha filha."_ Pensou Syaoran. Os médicos o examinaram, ele estava bem, apenas com uma perna quebrada. Em quanto o médico enfaixava sua perna, olhou para este um pouco nervoso e perguntou.

- E minha esposa como está?

- O estado dela é delicado, pois absorveu o maior impacto... Sinto dizer que talvez não sobreviva, mas vamos fazer de tudo para trazê-la de volta.

- Por favor, doutor traga-a de volta! –Disse um Syaoran preocupado.

- Farei o possível, pode ter certeza! – O médico disse retirando-se da sala.

Syaoran saiu do quarto e foi até o de Yume. Ficou lá ao lado de sua filha até ela recobrar os sentidos. Deu um beijo em sua princesa e Yume abriu um lindo sorriso ao reconhecê-lo.

...

Passaram-se quatro dias. Meiling fora transferida para um quarto, mais ainda permanecia na UTI. Havia entrado em coma.

Yume já estava bem e foi para casa dois dias após o acidente. Ficou com Wei, pois Syaoran se recusou a sair do hospital.

Syaoran estava no quarto, deitado no sofá, quando sentiu uma agitação vindo da cama.

Meiling abriu os olhos, mas ainda sentia-se mal. Tentou se mexer, mas era como se nada no seu corpo respondessem aos seus movimentos e fosse parar de respirar a qualquer momento.

Syaoran aproximou-se dela e pegou sua mão tentando passar tranqüilidade. Meiling olhou aqueles olhos lindos dele, aqueles olhos cor de âmbar que tanto amava e um desespero tomou conta de si. Ela não podia ter feito aquilo... Despeito? Sim, ela odiava ser rejeitada por ele. Pelo homem que amava de corpo e alma. Só conseguiu ter apenas uma noite com ele, depois ele nunca mais a tocou. E ela fazia de tudo para ele tentar amá-la, mas ele só a via como uma amiga e não como mulher. Seria doloroso contar a verdade, mas precisava, queria morrer em paz consigo mesma.

- S... Syaoran! –Disse com muito esforço.

- Shiiiiii... Não fale nada. Apenas descanse... Vou chamar um médico! –Ia sair quanto sentiu Meiling apertar sua mão.

- N... Não! Pre... ciso... te con...tar uma... coisa.

- Não se esforce Meiling, não seja teimosa!

- Syaoran, eu... a Yume... você... –Nesse momento suou pelo quarto o som do bip da máquina que a controlava.

Meiling não conseguiu dizer mais nada, pois seu coração parou. Syaoran entrou em desespero e gritou.

- Meilinggggg!

Os médicos entraram no quarto para ver o que estava acontecendo. Retiraram Syaoran de perto de Meiling e começaram a luta para trazê-la de volta. Syaoran andava de um lado para outro no corredor, passando as mãos no cabelo em estremo sinal de desespero. Iria perdê-la e já sentia isso, mas como explicar para sua pequena? Tão nova e já sem mãe... O que Meiling ia dizer sobre ela? Afastou esses pensamentos e foi para a sala de espera, tentar se acalmar. Alguns minutos depois o médico chegou.

- Sinto muito senhor Li, mas sua esposa não resistiu e faleceu.

Syaoran sentou na poltrona atordoado com a notícia. Nada poderia explicar o que ele sentia naquele momento.

...Fim do flach-back...

Syaoran olhou o relógio novamente e já eram 06h00min da manhã. Levantou e foi preparar algo para comer logo estaria na hora de ir trabalhar.

...#...

Sakura estava passeando nas ruas de Tomoeda, uma cidadezinha pequena no Japão. Já havia andado há horas e nada, não conseguia emprego de jeito nenhum. Havia se formado em Ed. Física, desde pequena sabia que essa seria a sua profissão, mas não sabia que seria tão difícil arranjar um emprego. Bom, ela tinha um, assim que saiu da faculdade arranjou um trabalho na escola que estudava quando era pequena. Amava seus alunos, colegas de trabalho e o ambiente em que trabalhava. Mais pediu demissão por causa de um professor que não largava de seu pé, para não arranjar confusão e problemas para seu lado decidiu pedir demissão. O diretor estranhou, mas aceitou, só ficou triste por perder uma excelente profissional. Que por orgulho não aceitou ajuda de sua família e amigos. E agora, ali estava ela, cansada de tanto levar não.

Sakura era uma mulher muito bonita, apesar do rostinho de menina, tinha 23 anos e um corpo de causar inveja a muitas adolescentes. Seus cabelos eram castanhos claro até a altura dos ombros, pele clara e uns olhos cor de esmeralda, de tão verdes que eram. Sua alma ainda era de menina, que sonhava com seu príncipe encantado. E isso fazia com que às vezes parecesse inocente encantando muitos ao seu redor, principalmente os rapazes.

Parou de caminhar, pois avistou uma casa enorme a sua frente. _"- Melhor dizer uma mansão... rsrs"_ Pensou. Ficou a observar aquela casa que parecia com a de seus sonhos. Chegou perto do muro baixo e avistou uma linda menina na beira da piscina molhando apenas os pés. _"- Ela me parece triste."_ Pensou para si. Quando ia se virar para sair esbarrou em um senhor, fazendo todas as compras que ele carregava irem ao chão. Ajudou o senhor a catar as compras.

- Perdão senhor! Estava distraída e não o vi... Desculpe-me. –Disse entregando o que tinha catado.

- Obrigado... O que tanto olhava para estar tão distraída minha jovem? –Perguntou o senhor educadamente.

- É que eu achei essa casa tão linda! Quis ver mais de perto... Foi então que vi uma garotinha com um olhar tão triste lá dentro... Fiquei triste só de vê-la. –Disse uma Sakura envergonhada.

- Qual o seu nome minha jovem?

- Sou Kinomoto Sakura... Muito prazer! –Disse com um lindo sorriso.

Por alguns instantes o senhor sentiu-se hipnotizado pelo sorriso daquela jovem a sua frente.

- Muito prazer... Sou o senhor Wei. Trabalho como mordomo nesta casa! –O senhor cumprimentou-a com um aceno de cabeça.

- Oh! Desculpe-me por está olhando senhor Wei! –Disse ficando corada.

- Que isso minha jovem! Não precisa pedir desculpas a mim. -Wei sussurrando-Será um segredo entre nós... – Sorriu – A senhorita está ocupada? Será que pode me ajudar a levar as compra até dentro da casa?

- Será que seus patrões não iram brigar com o senhor?

- Claro que não minha jovem! O patrão há essa hora está na empresa.

-Então está bem! –Disse pegando algumas compras das mãos dele e o seguindo para dentro da mansão.

**Continua...**

**N.A.:** Bom aqui termina o primeiro capítulo.

Beijos e até o próximo.


	2. Chapter 2

**_Um anjo em minha vida._ **

_(Naty Li.)_

_Capítulo 2_

Wei entrou na casa com a jovem. Não sabia por que, mas sentia que aquela jovem poderia mudar aquela família. A família que considerava dele também.

Guardaram as compras e o senhor Wei foi mostrar a casa para Sakura. Que ficava encantada por cada cômodo que passava.

A mansão Li era composta por: Um lindo jardim, que localizava-se na entrada da casa, dez quartos, sendo seis suítes e quatro para os empregados, uma sala de visitas e uma de jantar, uma cozinha, um banheiro, um quintal nos fundos, com uma linda árvore de cerejeira e uma piscina, com churrasqueira. Tudo decorado com perfeição.

Sakura caminhava conversando animadamente com Wei indo à direção do quintal.

- Senhor quem é aquela pequena? –Disse Sakura olhando para a menina, que viu quando estava fora da mansão.

- É a filha do patrão.

- Mas porque ela está tão triste? Deveria estar sorrindo!

- A pequena Yume ficou assim desde que a mãe, senhora Meiling, faleceu. Há dois anos atrás... Desde este dia nunca mais foi uma menina alegre... Vem eu te apresento a ela!

Sakura acenou que sim e seguiu Wei em direção a menina. Aproximaram-se, e a menina levou um susto. Não tinha sentido a presença de ninguém, estava tão distraída, perdida em seus pensamentos. Wei chegou perto dela e apontou Sakura.

- Pequena Yume, essa é a senhorita Kinomoto. Uma amiga que conheci!

- Muito prazer Yume! Sabias que és muito linda? –Disse Sakura ajoelhando-se para ficar na altura da menina.

Yume ficou encantada com a figura daquela mulher. _"Como é bonita!"_ Pensou. Achou lindos os olhos de Sakura, lembrava os dela. Sentiu em instantes algo muito especial por aquela estranha.

- O prazer é todo meu senhorita Kinomoto.

- Chame-me apenas de Sakura está bem! Senhorita me faz parecer muito velha e eu ainda sou uma menina. –Sakura sorriu.

Dizendo isso arrancou risadas gostosas da menina.

- Está bem Sakura.

- Vou preparar um lanche para vocês. –Disse Wei saindo em direção à cozinha.

- Não precisa senhor Wei! Eu já estou de saída. –Disse Sakura abanando as mãos na sua frente.

- Não! Fique e me faça companhia. –Disse Yume segurando as mãos dela.

Sakura olhou para a menina e não teve como negar. Aqueles olhos lhe passavam tanta tristeza e uma vontade enorme de receber carinho. Deu seu melhor sorriso e afirmou com a cabeça.

- Já, já trago o lanche de vocês. – Disse Wei saindo.

Yume puxou Sakura para a mesa do Jardim, esta sentou ao seu lado. Não sabia por que mais a sensação que tinha, era que sua mãe estava ali com ela novamente. Afastou esses pensamentos. Aquela moça a sua frente não era a sua mãe, ela nunca mais voltaria. Deu um sorriso para Sakura e essa a retribuiu.

- Deveria sorrir assim sempre pequena Yume. –Sakura olhou para a o quintal.

Yume não soube o que responder, apenas abriu ainda mais o sorriso. Sakura sentia-se bem com a menina, parecia que se conheciam há anos, sentia um carinho muito grande crescendo dentro de si. As duas ficaram conversando, se conhecendo e logo Wei chegou com o lanche.

- Sakura você falou de tudo sobre você. Sua família, amigos... mas não falou onde você trabalha.

Sakura ficou sem ação. Não queria contar a menina por que não falou do trabalho. Então achou melhor contar somente uma parte.

- Sou professora de Ed. Física, no momento, não estou trabalhando. -Sakura tentou não apresentar tristeza na voz, mas falhou terrivelmente. - Perdi meu emprego.

- Mas por quê? Aposto que era uma ótima professora!

- Obrigada pequena... São coisas de adulto você não entenderia... –Sakura passou a mão no rosto dela.

- Você é igual ao meu pai. Sempre achando que eu sou muito nova para entender as coisas. –Yume cruzou os braços revoltada com que ouviu.

- Talvez seja porque ele tem razão!

- Já que você não está trabalhando, será que pode passar o dia comigo? Sinto-me tão sozinha nesta casa imensa.

- Você não tem amigos, pequena?

- Não... Mudamos-nos há dois dias, meu pai ainda vai me colocar em uma escola.

- Não sei... Seu pai pode não gostar de encontrar-me aqui. Sou uma estranha para ele pequena Yume.

- Não se preocupe o Wei te defenderá. –Disse Yume tentando passar segurança, Sakura sorriu. –Não é Wei? –Yume piscou para ele.

- Claro pequena Yume. –Wei retribuiu.

Yume não esperou Sakura responder, a puxou para dentro da casa.

- Vamos! Venha conhecer o meu quarto!

Yume levou Sakura até o seu quarto, que era lindo. Uma suíte digna de uma princesa. Decorado em diversos tons de rosa, tinha vários brinquedos e uma varanda com uma vista espetacular do céu. Yume mostrou todos os seus brinquedos favoritos, a maioria eram ursinhos de pelúcia, que encantavam Sakura. Sakura acompanhava a pequena em tudo, pareciam duas crianças. Sakura desceu com Yume para o jardim e ficaram brincando no balanço, tão entretidas que nem perceberam a chegada de alguém.

...#...

Syaoran resolveu sair mais cedo do escritório e ir matricular a filha na escola. Agora sabia que teria que ficar um bom tempo em Tomoeda, por causa de seus negócios que 'andavam' bem, mas tinha alguns assuntos a resolver. E também não queria voltar para Hong Kong. Sentia-se culpado pela morte da sua esposa, ainda não havia superado a perda. Matriculou a filha na escola primária de Tomoeda e depois foi para casa almoçar.

Quando chegou estacionou o carro na garagem, adentrou a casa e da sala podia-se ouvir as risadas que vinham do quintal. Uma ele reconhecia de quem era, era de sua filha, que há muito tempo deixou de sorrir daquela maneira tão alegre. A outra ele não soube identificar. Caminhou em direção as risadas e encontrou uma jovem com sua filha, as duas se balançavam e riam animadas.

- Mas o que está acontecendo aqui? Quem é você? O que faz com minha filha? –Disse um Syaoran quase perdendo o controle.

As duas pararam de se balançar e ficaram estáticas. Yume para quebrar o clima, saiu correndo em direção a ele com um belo sorriso.

- Papai! Você chegou mais cedo!

- Acabei mais cedo... Resolvi vir almoçar. – Syaoran deu um beijo nela.

- Papai essa é a senhorita Sakura. –Apontou para Sakura.

Sakura que até então continuava sentada no balanço, levantou-se e encarou os olhos daquele belo homem a sua frente. Prendeu a respiração por segundos, ficou muda com o 'choque' que levou daqueles olhos. Tão bonitos e ao mesmo tempo frios e penetrantes. Recuperou-se e disse sorrindo.

- Sou Kinomoto Sakura. Muito prazer! –Esticou a mão.

Syaoran nem se importou com a apresentação dela e logo pronunciou da forma mais fria possível.

- O que faz em minha casa senhorita? Não gosto de estranhos aqui! –Sakura arregalou os olhos com a total falta de educação e frieza daquele homem.

- Desculpe-me... Com licença já estou indo. –Sakura envergonhada, abaixou a mão e se retirou. Queria sumir daquele lugar.

Yume saiu correndo em sua direção e pegou sua mão.

- Espera Sakura! Não vá, eu quero que fique!

- Desculpe-me pequena Yume, mas seu pai tem razão. Não posso ficar sem a autorização dele, jamais poderia ter entrado aqui. –Disse ajoelhada na frente da menina.

- Vou te ver de novo? – Disse com a voz estremecida, estava com vontade de chorar.

- Não sei, quem sabe? Agora já vou indo.

- Eu te levo no portão!

- Não, não precisa! Sei o caminho pequena Yume.

Deu um beijo na testa da menina e foi embora. Yume via Sakura partir com lágrimas nos olhos. Syaoran se aproximou e tocou o ombro dela fazendo ela se virar para ele.

- Quantas vezes vou ter que dizer que não quero você falando com estranhos? – Cruzou os braços.

- Sakura não é estranha papai! É minha amiga! –Disse gritando.

Após dizer isso saiu correndo chorando em direção ao quarto. Syaoran ia segui-la, para dizer umas poucas e boas para ela, mas foi impedido por Wei.

- O que deu nela Wei? Ela nunca falou assim comigo... - Syaoran estranhou o comportamento da filha. Estava confuso.

- Deixe-a jovem Syaoran! Ela só sente falta de uma presença feminina, alguém que a faça companhia. Desde que chegamos de Hong Kong ela está tão sozinha... Sakura preencheu esse vazio.

- Mas ela tinha tantas amigas lá em Hong Kong, nunca a vi tão empolgada com alguém... Não entendi esse comportamento dela.

- A pequena Yume não sente falta de amigas e sim de uma mãe.

- ... –Syaoran ficou mudo.

- A senhorita Kinomoto representa, na cabeça de Yume, essa mãe... E foi a única que conseguiu fazê-la sorrir depois de tanto tempo.

- Nisso eu tenho que concordar... Como ela chegou até aqui? –Levantou as sobrancelhas de um modo pensativo.

- Esbarrei com ela na entrada da casa... Ela me ajudou com as compras. –Saiu, deixando-o sozinho com seus pensamentos.

- Então isso tudo é obra sua senhor Wei! –Disse sussurrando.

...S&S...

Sakura chegou à casa revoltada. _"Como aquele homem pode ser tão mal educado?! Não estava fazendo nada de mais, apenas brincando com a menina... grosso, ignorante... Urg!" _Pensou, tirando a roupa para tomar um banho.

- Não sei como pode ter uma filha tão maravilhosa, com esse gênio tão arrogante! – Disse em voz alta no banheiro.

Tomou um banho e colocou a camisola para dormir. Na cama, seus pensamentos se voltaram para Yume. Havia se apegado tão fácil à menina que agora não conseguia parar de pensar nela. Lembrou-se da cara do pai da menina e fechou o sorriso que estampava em seu rosto. _"-_ _Arrogante!"_ Pensou. _"-Mais muito bonito!"_ Apesar de não ter indo com a cara dele, não pode deixar de notar como ele era. Seus cabelos rebeldes, pele morena, corpo perfeito e uns olhos cor de âmbar lindos e tão... penetrantes.

- Mas o que eu estou pensando!

Afastou esses pensamentos, virou para o lado e tentou dormir. No dia seguinte teria que procurar emprego novamente.

Passaram-se dois dias desde que Sakura foi à mansão Li. Desde este dia nunca mais viu a menina, nunca mais havia passado perto da mansão. Estava andando novamente tentando arranjar um emprego, mas estava difícil. Havia feito uns bicos para pelo menos poder pagar as contas e se alimentar, mas não poderia viver assim por muito tempo. Se não arrumasse logo um emprego teria que voltar para casa e escutar as palavras de Touya novamente.

_...Flach back... _

_-Você não vai saber se cuidar sozinha Sakura! –Touya estava indignado com a vontade da irmã de morar sozinha._

_- Touya deixe sua irmã decidi o que é melhor para ela. –Interferiu Fujitaka._

_- Mas ela é uma 'mostrenga' papai! 'Mostrengas' não sabem se cuidar sozinhas! –Disse provocante._

_-Touya eu não sou mostrenga! Já não sou mais uma menina, tenho 23 anos! –Sakura gritava com o irmão._

_- Pode até ter 23 anos, mas continua uma mostrenga mimada! –Irritou a irmã._

_- Não vou discutir com você Touya... Papai o apartamento fica a duas ruas daqui. Pode me visitar sempre! –Disse sorrindo._

_- Claro! Pode deixar minha filha! –Fuijitaka abraçou a filha._

_- Não acredito Papai!_

_- Já está resolvido Touya! Não interfira. –Disse sério._

_- O senhor é quem sabe... –E saiu._

_- Não ligue para o Touya minha filha. Você sabe como ele é! –Sorriu._

_- Sei sim papai... Sei sim... –Sakura não se conformava com a super-proteção do irmão e a falta de confiança que ele depositava sobre ela. _

_- Mas sabe que qualquer coisa pode voltar né? Esta casa também é sua. _

_- Claro papai! Mas vou saber me cuidar._

_...Fim do flach back..._

Syaoran não conseguia falar com Yume desde o dia que aquela '_estranha'_ apareceu em sua casa. Parecia que ela estava evitando falar com ele. Tentou, mas não conseguia arrancar uma palavra da filha e isso já estava deixando-o irritado. Nem com a notícia de que ela iria estudar, ele conseguiu algo.

Yume acordou e foi tomar um banho para mais um dia de aula. Pegou seu uniforme dentro do armário e vestiu-se. Era uma saia com pregas branca e uma blusa baby look azul com o emblema da escola.

Desde que havia começado a estudar, sentia-se mais feliz. Havia feito amigos e pesquisado sobre Sakura, pois sabia que ela havia trabalhado lá. E com ajuda de alguns amigos descobriu onde ela morava. Não foi difícil, pois os alunos gostavam muito de Sakura, alguns sentiam muita falta da professora e falavam com orgulho dela.

Yume tomou uma decisão, ia atrás dela. Desceu as escadas e sentou-se a mesa para o café. Seu pai já estava lá. Ela sabia que ele ia puxar assunto, mas estava com raiva pelo que ele fez a Sakura."Sakura sinto tanto a sua falta!" Pensou tomando o suco.

- Como acordou princesa, se sente bem? –Syaoran puxou assunto, já que ela não deu bom dia.

- ...

- Hoje sou eu que te levarei a escola está bem?

- ...

- Pare de me ignorar Yume! Ou a senhorita estará de castigo para o resto de sua vida! –Disse irritado.

Yume ia falar, mas achou melhor ficar calada. Syaoran desistiu de falar com ela e se levantou da mesa.

- Vamos... Se não vai chegar atrasada na escola.

Yume levantou-se da mesa ainda em silêncio e pegou a mochila. Entrou no carro junto com o pai. O caminho percorrido até a escola, foi feito em total silêncio. Se ela não queria falar com ele, ele não ia mais 'puxar' nenhum tipo de assunto. Syaoran parou em frente à escola.

- Bons estudos filha. –Disse sem olhá-la.

- Eu te amo papai! – Yume Virando-se para ele.

- Eu também te amo filha. –Syaoran estranhou a revelação da filha, mas não perguntou nada.

- Mais mesmo te amando, não achei certa sua atitude com Sakura. Ela não tinha feito nada além de me fazer companhia!

- Sei que agi errado, mas não gostei de ver você com ela. Saber que você gostava mais dela do que de mim... Ela até conseguiu fazer você sorrir. –Ao dizer isso, Yume sorriu novamente. – Viu? É só você escutar o nome dela que você muda!

- Eu te amo papai... O que eu sinto não vai mudar. –Deu um beijo em seu pai.

Dizendo isso desceu do carro. Syaoran ficou vendo sua filha entrar na escola. Ligou o carro e deu partida em direção a empresa.

**Continua...**

**N.A.: **_Mais um capítulo repostado. E como eu disse tentarei ser rápida nas atualizações. _

_Acho que da forma como estou postando os capítulos, agora, está bem melhor. O que vocês acham? Podem deixar reviews OK! _

_Beijos e até o próximo._

_**Naty Li**_


	3. Chapter 3

**_Um anjo em minha vida._ **

_(Naty Li.)_

_Capítulo 3_

Syaoran chegou à empresa com um lindo sorriso. Estava contente, pois sua princesa havia voltado a falar com ele. Passou pelos funcionários com uma felicidade. Deixando todos de 'boca aberta'. Era estranho ver o senhor Li com um sorriso e de bom humor. Passou pelo corredor de sua sala e cumprimentou Haru, sua secretaria.

- Bom dia Haru!

- Bom dia senhor Li!

- Venha até a minha sala, por favor?!

_"-Por favor?! Ele disse, por favor?"_ - Haru pensou para si adentrando a sala de Li

- O que temos hoje? –Perguntou Syaoran sentando na cadeira do seu imenso escritório.

- O senhor tem esses relatórios para revisar. São de uma empresa que quer se associar a nós.. A empresa Daidouji. –Entregou-lhe os papeis.

- Já ouvi falar é uma ótima empresa de cosméticos... Deixe-me ver a proposta.

- O senhor também tem uma reunião com os acionistas às 11h00min.

- Sim, muito obrigado. Pode se retirar.

- Desculpe-me! Mas a que se deve tanta felicidade, senhor Li? –Perguntou Haru saindo, mas parando na porta.

- Minha filha. –Disse com um sorriso.

- Ah! –Disse uma confusa Haru.

...S&S...

Sakura desistiu de continuar a andar e resolveu ir para casa. Já estava cansada de ouvir não. Chegou a casa, tomou um banho, pois uma roupa leve, um short, uma blusa de alça e foi preparar o almoço. Quando de repente a campainha toca. Ao abrir tem a maior surpresa da sua vida, Yume estava parada bem ali.

- O que faz aqui pequena? –Perguntou uma Sakura assustada com o aparecimento repentino da garota.

- Vim ficar com você. Gostou da surpresa? Não vai me deixar entrar? –Disse sorrindo.

- Ah... Claro... Entre! –Pronunciou Sakura ainda sem entender.

Yume entrou reparando como o apartamento era bonito. Simples mais muito bonito. Uma sala, cozinha, dois quartos, um banheiro e uma pequena biblioteca. Tudo perfeitamente decorado. Na sala havia fotos de família e amigos de Sakura. Mas tinha uma que chamou muito a atenção da menina. Uma mulher muito bonita de longos cabelos enrolados e uns olhos incrivelmente verdes. Yume pegou a foto e ficou a admirar.

- Era minha mãe... –Disse Sakura sentando-se no sofá. –Ela faleceu quando eu tinha três anos, de uma doença muito grave... Sabia que ela era modelo? Meu pai tinha muitas fotos dela espalhadas pela casa. –Falou de forma saudosa.

- Ela se parece muito com você! –Yume guardou a foto e sentou no sofá perto de Sakura

- Obrigada... Mas na verdade eu só tenho os olhos e rosto dela, a cor do cabelo é de meu pai.

- E seu pai, Onde está?

- Ele mora a duas ruas daqui. Qualquer dia eu te levo lá se seu pai deixar... Falando nisso!... Quem te trouxe aqui? –Sakura cruzou os braços e olhou-a de lado.

- Bem... Eu... Eu fugi depois da escola e vim para cá. Alguns colegas me trouxeram. - Falou de cabeça baixa.

- Quer dizer que seu pai não sabe que está aqui? –Sakura levantou o rosto dela.

- Não.

- Está certo... –Sakura respirou fundo. –Então vamos, vou te levar para casa. Não quero confusões com seu pai. –Levantou-se para pegar as chaves do carro.

- Nãoooo! Não vou para casa! Quero ficar aqui com você. E se não me deixar ficar eu fujo para outro lugar. –Falou de forma alterada.

- Para onde pequena? Você não tem para onde ir! - Sakura cruzou os braços.

- Eu não sei! Tenho uma amiga na escola posso ir para lá. Mas para casa eu não volto até meu pai aceitar você como minha amiga. –Disse andando de um lado para o outro na sala.

- Está certo... Então vamos preparar o almoço. Está com fome? - Sakura fingiu se "dar" por vencida. Estava com medo dela se perder, mas não queria preocupar o senhor Li.

- Estou sim, mas só um pouco. –Falou animada.

As duas foram em direção à cozinha preparar o almoço. Sakura preparava enquanto Yume colocava a mesa.

...S&S...

Syaoran estava exausto depois da reunião, afrouxou a gravata, pegou sua pasta e foi para casa almoçar. Entrou pela casa e estranhou não ver a filha no jardim. Assim que entrou na sala avistou Wei.

- Boa tarde jovem Syaoran. –Disse Wei.

- Boa tarde... Onde está Yume Wei?

- Ué! Ela ainda não chegou da escola. Ela não vinha com o senhor? – Falou preocupado.

- Não pedi que viesse para casa de táxi ou com algumas amigas. Não dava para buscá-la... Onde será que essa menina se meteu? –Syaoran estava nervoso e preocupado.

- Com certeza ela deve ter ficado conversando com algumas amigas e perdeu a hora. Já, já ela chega!

- Então vamos almoçar. Estou morrendo de fome... Quando ela chegar almoça sozinha.

...S&S...

Sakura e Yume almoçaram macarronada. Yume adorou a comida de Sakura e agora estavam vendo televisão. Já eram 15h30min da tarde.

- Sakura... Ainda não conseguiu emprego?

- Não. -Olhou-a de lado, não queria entrar em detalhes.

- Hum...

- Mas não se preocupe! Logo, logo vou achar... Pequena não acha que está na hora de você avisar onde está? –Perguntou receosa pela resposta.

- Não. –Falou secamente.

_"-Ô menina teimosa!"_ Pensou Sakura.

Continuaram assistindo televisão, estavam vendo um filme de romance. Quando deu 16h00min Yume dormiu.

...S&S...

Syaoran já estava preocupado. Já era tarde e nenhum sinal de Yume. Pegou a chave do carro, ai procurá-la, em algum lugar essa garota havia se metido. Quando ia sair, o telefone tocou. Correu para atender.

- Alô! Residência dos Li. –Atendeu ofegante.

Sakura ligou um pouco nervosa. Queria tanto que fosse o Wei que atendesse, mas suas preces não foram ouvidas.

- Alô! Senhor Li?

- Isso. –Falou um preocupado Syaoran.

- Aqui é a senhorita Kinomoto. Estou ligando para avisar sobre Yume!

Quando Sakura falou o nome dela o coração dele disparou.

- O que você fez com minha filha? Onde ela está? Sabia que você não era confiável. – Syaoran estava alterado.

Sakura tentando manter-se calma para não dar uma resposta atravessada.

- Ela está bem... Está dormindo aqui na minha casa, mas já vou levá-la para aí.

- Acho bom trazer minha filha sã e salva. Porque se não sofrerá as conseqüências. Estamos entendidos senhorita!

Sakura não respondeu, apenas desligou na cara dele. Deixando-o irritado do outro lado da linha.

- Mas que garota insuportável! -Falou Syaoran olhando o aparelho em sua mão.

Sakura pegou Yume no colo e depositou-a no banco de trás do carro. Quando chegou a frente da mansão respirou fundo... Várias vezes. Pedindo forças para não discutir com o senhor Li. Saiu do carro e pegou Yume no colo, pois essa dormia um sono pesado. Sakura tocou a campainha e logo Li atendeu.

- Ela está bem... Apenas dormindo. –Falou Sakura assim que viu a cara de espanto de Li ao ver a filha desarcodada.

Dizendo isso entrou pela casa sem autorização e foi deixar Yume no quarto, pois sabia o caminho. Syaoran a seguiu, mas muito contrariado. Sakura colocou Yume na cama em quanto Syaoran ficou parado na porta vendo a cena. Não podia negar que via muito carinho daquela _'estranha'_ com sua filha. Yume resmungou algumas coisas e acordou. Syaoran se escondeu no corredor ao lado da porta.

- Sakura?

- Sim? Você está em casa agora pequena.

- Eu não quero ficar longe de você... Quero que fique sempre ao meu lado. Como uma mãe fica ao lado de sua filha, Sakura. –Sakura engoliu um seco e uma lágrima que queria cair.

- Sabe... Quando desejamos algo de todo nosso coração, Deus sempre dá uma forcinha e realiza. Quem sabe se você pedir de todo seu coração ele não realiza o seu desejo ou faz algo melhor.

- Sakura, fica comigo aqui até eu dormir? –Pediu abraçando-a.

Sakura acenou que sim e Yume deitou com a cabeça nas pernas dela, em quanto ela lhe fazia cafuné.

Syaoran desceu logo depois do que ouviu a filha dizer, sentia uma tristeza muito grande. Sua pequena sentia falta de uma mãe e isso ele não podia resolver. Quer dizer... Podia. Mas não queria se casar novamente sem amor. Amor, sentimento que ele não conhecia. Não o amor de uma família e sim de uma mulher.

Sakura fez Yume dormir e já ia saindo quando encontrou Syaoran na varanda. Syaoran se surpreendeu pela presença dela e virou-se em sua direção. Ficou estático olhando aquela jovem não podia negar que era muito bonita. Corpo, rosto, cada traço, tudo nela era perfeito. Parou quando a olhou nos olhos... E que olhos! Sentiu falta de ar só em olhá-lo.

- Ela já dormiu agora eu já vou... Com licença. –Falou Sakura ao perceber ser observada.

Syaoran acordou de seus pensamentos e foi em direção a ela.

- Espera! Acho que te devo desculpas... Não começamos com o 'pé direito' e não fui muito legal com você hoje, nem na primeira vez que te vi.

Sakura ficou muda estática com o pedido dele. Mas abriu um sorriso que deixou Li sem ar novamente.

- Não precisa se desculpar. O senhor tinha razão... Mas aceito suas desculpas.

- Então deixe me apresentar. Li Syaoran, muito prazer! – Esticou a mão.

- Kinomoto Sakura... O prazer é todo meu. –Respondeu apertando a mão de Li.

Encararam-se um bom tempo de mãos dadas. Syaoran sentiu um arrepio gostoso percorrer seu corpo até chegar à nuca, apenas com um aperto de mão. Sakura sentia falta de ar só de olhar para aqueles olhos tão penetrantes e lindos. Separaram-se totalmente constrangidos por estarem observando um ao outro.

- Naquele dia fiquei com ciúmes de você com minha filha, por isso te tratei daquela forma. –Disse sem encará-la, olhando para o céu. –Você foi à única que conseguiu fazer Yume sorrir depois de tanto tempo... Percebi que você sente muito carinho por ela.

- Ela é uma menina muito adorável, não é difícil gostar dela. –Falou olhando para o perfil dele.

- Sabe... Eu escutei o que Yume lhe disse lá no quarto, me senti muito mal. -Disse olhando-a nos olhos.

- Não se sinta. É normal que ela se apegue em qualquer presença feminina. Isso faz com que se sinta melhor... Quando minha mãe faleceu, eu me sentia assim também.

- Sinto muito... Eu não sabia.

- Tudo bem. Já superei... Quando ela morreu, eu tinha três anos. Não me lembro muito dela, mas sei que ela nós amava muito...

- Mas com Yume é diferente. Ela tem tias e primas e se apegou logo a você que ela mal conhece.

- Não é necessário conhecer para sentir confiança. Você apenas sente e pronto.

Syaoran ficou observando aquela jovem a sua frente tão meiga e doce. Logo percebeu porque Yume gostava tanto dela.

- Já vou está ficando tarde... Preciso ir. –falou Sakura.

- Tem alguém te esperando? –Disse Syaoran tentando não aparentar interesse.

- Não. É que meu irmão sabe... É vamos dizer... Super-protetor. Para ele eu vou ser sempre uma criança. -Disse fazendo careta. - E se ele me ligar e eu não estiver em casa, vai falar durante duas semanas. - Syaoran sorriu do comentário dela.

- Então vem almoçar aqui amanhã? Yume vai gostar da sua presença.

- Claro! Até amanhã senhor Li. –Disse Sakura com um sorriso e descendo as escadas de frente da mansão.

- Até! –Falou Syaoran acenado para ela.

Sakura entrou no carro e foi para casa. Syaoran ficou com um sorriso bobo estampado no rosto. Entrou em casa e foi até a cozinha.

- A pequena já chegou? –Perguntou Wei.

- Como se você já não soubesse. Não é? – Falou debochado.

Wei sorriu com o comentário malcriado.

- Amanhã teremos visita para o almoço. –Comunicou Syaoran.

- Mas amanhã não é sábado? O senhor não trabalha?

- Tirei um dia de folga. –Disse Syaoran com um sorriso matreiro.

- E quem é essa pessoa que te fez parar de trabalhar? –Perguntou sorrindo.

- A senhorita Kinomoto.

Wei deu um sorriso enigmático, que passou despercebido por Syaoran. _"Acho que minhas suspeitas estavam certas." _Pensou.

- Vou ver como está minha filha. – Ia saindo da cozinha, mas Wei o chamou.

- Jovem Syaoran... Sabia que a jovem Sakura está desempregada?

- Não! –Syaoran ficou surpreso com o comentário.

- Acho que a pequena Yume precisa de uma babá. Não acha?

- Concordo plenamente. –Syaoran entendeu o que Wei queria dizer e saiu da cozinha muito feliz ao ver de Wei.

**Continua...**

**N.A.: **_Capítulo repostado. Beijinhos..._


	4. Chapter 4

**_Um anjo em minha vida._ **

_(Naty Li.)_

_Capítulo 4_

Sakura chegou a casa se sentindo muito feliz. Ela não sabia explicar o porquê de tamanha felicidade, mas sabia que esse sentimento estava ligado a Yume. Como se apegou tão fácil a uma criança? _"Deve ser porque ela precisa de carinho de mãe e eu sei como ela se sente." _Pensou. E porque se arrepiou com apenas um toque de Syaoran? O que sentiu por ele, no exato momento que lhe olhou nos olhos_? "Ele tem uns olhos e um corpo tão lindo."_ Pensou. _"O que deu em mim? O que eu estou pensando? Por que me apeguei tanto a essa família? Será que quero fazer parte dela?"_ Sim... Algo dentro dela dizia que queria aquela família para ela. Queria o Syaoran, queria provar aqueles lábios e o toque dele em seu corpo, mas talvez isso não passasse de pura fantasia... Sakura travava uma briga interna consigo mesma há horas. Não sabia nem quantas horas ficou deitada na cama tentando dormir, só sabia que não conseguia parar de pensar em Syaoran e Yume.

...S&S...

Syaoran foi ao quarto de Yume ver se estava tudo bem e realmente estava. Yume dormia tranquilamente na cama, como um verdadeiro anjo. Deu um beijo nela e quando ia se afastar ouviu-a pronunciar algo.

- Mamãe... Sakura... –Falou dormindo.

Syaoran arregalou os olhos com o que escutou e parou de caminhar. Olhou Yume novamente, essa dormia tranquilamente. Sua pequena estava sonhando com Sakura e com sua mãe, ou com Sakura sendo sua mãe. Um sorriso se formou em seus lábios. Não sentia mais raiva dela e sim uma grande admiração. Admiração?! Será que era isso que sentia por ela? Não, era algo mais... Mas o que será? Sentia-se tão confuso... Saiu do quarto de Yume e foi dormir. _"Amanhã será um dia maravilhoso!"_ Pensou fechando a porta do quarto de Yume. Dormiu pensando em seus planos para o dia seguinte.

...S&S...

Sakura acordou bem cedo, coisa não muito normal para ela, pois queria estar disposta. Foi para cozinha preparar um bolo de chocolate para levar, não queria chegar de mãos "abanando". Assim que terminou, tomou um banho e foi ao seu armário procurar algo para vestir. Escolheu um vestido azul de alça fina, colado até a cintura, que a partir daí, abria levemente uma saia rodada até a altura dos joelhos e para finalizar deixou os cabelos soltos e, pois um chapéu com uma flor de cerejeira do lado. Colocou brincos em forma de cerejeiras e uma sandália rasteirinha. Depois de tudo pronto pegou o carro e se dirigiu para a casa dos Li.

Syaoran acordou e fez questão de ajudar Wei com os preparativos para o almoço. Assim que Yume acordou, ele avisou que Sakura viria almoçar. A garota foi se produzir saltitante por rever a amiga. Syaoran e Wei viram a cena com sorriso bobo nos lábios. Era tão bom ter a alegria de Yume de volta. Nessa mesma hora a campinha toca. Wei ia abrir, mas foi interrompido por Syaoran.

- Deve ser ela Wei... Deixa que eu abra.

- Obrigado jovem Syaoran!

Syaoran caminhou em direção a porta, um pouco nervoso e ansioso por rever Sakura. Assim que abriu a porta, ficou estático com a imagem a sua frente. _"Um verdadeiro anjo! Ela está linda! Não... Ela é linda." _Pensou.

Sakura sentiu ser observada e corou. _"Se ele soubesse o efeito que causa me olhando desse jeito." _Pensou. Syaoran acordou de seus pensamentos com a fala de Sakura.

- Não me convida para entrar? –Disse sorrindo.

- Que indelicadeza a minha. Entre por favor!

Sakura corou quando o observou. Ele estava de bermuda jeans e uma blusa de manga curta verde clara. _"Ele está lindo!"_ Pensou e sentiu um arrepio gostoso na nuca. Syaoran ficou observando aquele anjo em sua frente sem dizer uma palavra. Adoraria observá-la para todo o sempre.

Sakura mais uma vez quebrando o clima e mostrando o que trazia nas mãos.

- Trouxe esse bolo para a sobremesa.

- Não precisava Sakura... –Disse pegando o bolo. –Mas qual é o sabor? Está com um cheiro bom!

- É de chocolate.

Syaoran olhou-a com os olhos brilhando, como uma criança que acaba de receber um tesouro.

- Jura?! Eu amo chocolate.

- Que bom que gostou! Acertei em cheio então. –Sorriu pela cara de felicidade que ele fez.

Syaoran chegou bem perto de Sakura e lhe deu um beijo no rosto. Sakura arregalou os olhos surpresa. Somente depois do impulso momentâneo, Syaoran percebeu o que tinha feito e se afastou. Mas não muito, ficando a milímetros do rosto dela, encarou-a nos olhos. Não sabia por que tinha cometido tal ato, mas não se arrependia. Sakura olhava-o nos olhos, não conseguia desviar o olhar, algo a atraia.

- Obrigado... Sakura. –Falou Syaoran de uma maneira que apenas ela escutasse.

Syaoran encarou os lábios de Sakura tão rosados, como queria beijá-la. Desejava tê-la em seus braços, saber qual era o doce sabor, daquela jovem a sua frente. Nesse instante Syaoran percebeu o que estava pensando. O que sentia por aquela mulher? Não sabia descrever. Ela estava deixando-o completamente confuso. Estavam tão próximos, era impossível não sentir a respiração de ambos.

Sakura sentia-se bamba com a aproximação dele. O que aquele homem causava nela era incomparável. Nunca em sua vida havia se sentido assim, nenhum homem causava nela o que Li Syaoran causava. Quando estavam quase se entregando aos sentimentos presente naquele momento, Yume desce a escada gritando.

- Sakura!

E corre em sua direção lhe dando um abraço. Syaoran observa a cena, um pouco constrangido com o que quase acabara de fazer.

- Olá pequena como vai? –Perguntou Sakura se recompondo do momento anterior.

- Bem, morrendo de saudades sua.

- Como vão as coisas na escola? Já fez vários amigos? - Sentaram no sofá.

- Sim... Eles são muito legais e os professores também... –Falou animada. –Só não gostei de um professor, ele parece ser metido a conquistador.

Sakura gelou com o comentário dela e tentou disfarçar o constrangimento.

- É verdade! E quem é? Eu conheço?

- Eu acho que sim... É o professor de ciências do ginásio. Eu sempre o vejo passando atrás de alguma professora... Ainda bem que não tenho aula com ele!

_"-Muito observadora."_ – Pensou Sakura. - Você não acha que é sua imaginação?

- Pode ser... –Yume disse dando de ombros.

Syaoran apenas observava a conversa das duas... Percebeu até quando Sakura "gelou" com a fala de Yume em relação ao professor. Por que será que estava sem emprego? Alguma coisa não "cheirava" bem e sua intuição dizia que algo estava relacionado a esse professor.

Wei saiu da cozinha e anunciou que o almoço estava pronto a espera de todos. O almoço foi servido no quintal para ser mais prazeroso, o tempo deste dia estava mais do que favorável. Yume estava radiante, para alegria de Syaoran e Sakura.

Terminaram o almoço, logo foi servida a sobremesa. O bolo de Sakura.

- Nossa! Está uma delícia! –Disse uma gulosa Yume comendo o primeiro pedaço.

- Está bom mesmo... Onde aprendeu a cozinhar tão bem? –Perguntou Li comendo o seu pedaço também.

- Segredo... –Falou de forma misteriosa. Todos a olharam espantada. Sakura sorriu com gosto.

- Meu pai. Ele é excelente na cozinha e em tudo que faz. –Falou com orgulho.

- Percebi que sente muito orgulho dele. –Disse Syaoran

- É verdade... Meu pai é tudo para mim.

Terminaram e Syaoran convidou Sakura para jogar cartas. Yume também quis jogar e para surpresa de todos, ela ganhou uma partida. Cansaram e foram ver um filme. Yume sentou entre Sakura e Syaoran, mas logo adormeceu, com o carinho de Sakura em seus cabelos.

Syaoran pegou-a com cuidado, levou-a para o quarto e voltou para sala. Chegando lá encontrou uma Sakura sonolenta.

- Ela tira todas as nossas energias. –Falou se 'dirigindo' a Sakura.

- Um pouco... – Pronunciou bocejando.

- Sakura... Soube que está procurando emprego. –Tomou coragem para perguntar.

- Sim. É verdade... Foi a Yume que te contou? – Perguntou Sakura, aparentando desconforto com a conversa.

- Não... Foi Wei! –Disse Syaoran não dando importância ao desconforto dela.

- Hum... Mais por que o interesse?

- Quero que trabalhe para mim. Aceita? – Syaoran foi direto.

Sakura ficou pensativa por um, dois, três minutos. _"Céus para que esse homem quer que eu trabalhe com ele?" _Pensou. Sakura não sabia o que dizer. Precisava do emprego, mas não queria abusar.

- Eu preciso de uma babá para Yume. –Disse Syaoran percebendo o conflito dela. - E acho que você é a melhor escolha. Não posso deixá-la sozinha... Viu o que ela aprontou quando a deixei vir para casa sozinha. – Sorriu.

Sakura riu do comentário. Não podia negar que seria ótimo ser babá da pequena.

- Aceita ou não? - Syaoran estava esperançoso.

- Aceito!

- Ótimo! Então você começa amanhã... Não se preocupe com salário, será bem recompensada. – Disse Syaoran apertando a mão dela.

- Senhor Li, aceitei trabalhar para o senhor, mas não quero tratamento especial, por ser amiga do senhor e de sua filha. –Disse com firmeza na voz. – Seja justo ok! - Dizendo isso se levantou. - Bom preciso ir... Até mais!

- Eu te acompanho até a saída. - Syaoran levantou-se também.

- Obrigada senhor Li... Foi um ótimo dia! –Disse parando a porta. Syaoran olhou-a nos olhos.

- Eu é que agradeço... Ah! E por favor, pare de me chamar de senhor Li. Sinto-me muito mais velho assim. –Piscou para Sakura e esta sorriu.

- Ok! Senh... Quero dizer Syaoran.

Ficaram se encarando por alguns segundos. Não sabiam exatamente por que, mas sempre que se olhavam, pareciam que se conheciam há anos e uma atração se formava entre eles, apenas pelo olhar. Parecia que o tempo iria parar para que continuassem para sempre esse momento. Até que Sakura "despertou".

- Tchau. Até amanhã!

E foi em direção ao carro, parando ao seu lado e virando rapidamente em direção a Syaoran como se tivesse esquecido algo.

- A que horas eu preciso vir amanhã? - Sakura falou alto, quase gritando, por causa da distância.

- As 07h00min. –Syaoran com o mesmo tom de voz.

- Está bem!

Sakura entrou no carro e partiu. Syaoran ficou minutos em sua varanda vendo o carro dela partir. Minutos que para ele pareciam horas. Gostava da presença daquela mulher e conviver com ela parecia ser agradável.

Ainda estava confuso. Sakura provocava nele sensações desconhecidas, mas que eram maravilhosas. O que eram todas essas sensações?... Amor?!... Ou apenas atração?! Isso iria descobrir com o tempo. Só ele poderia responder.

Entrou, pois percebeu que estava ficando tarde e um pouco frio. Foi até o quarto de sua princesa ver se estava tudo bem. Deu um beijo nela e sussurrou. - Amanhã terás uma grande surpresa!

Saiu do quarto, para seus aposentos. Dormiu pensando no dia maravilhoso que teve.

**Continua...**

**N.A.: **Olá pessoal!

Cap. 4 repostado...rsrsrs Beijos e até o próximo.

Naty Li.


	5. Chapter 5

**_Um anjo em minha vida._ **

_(Naty Li.)_

_Capítulo 5_

Sakura acordou animada para o seu primeiro dia de trabalho. Adorava Yume, seria um prazer cuidar dela... Mas também dentro do seu pensamento mais intimo, estava à possibilidade de ver Syaoran e isso fazia seu coração acelerar de nervosismo. O que para ela já estava virando costume... Sentir essas sensações na presença dele, mas agora ele era seu chefe não poderia se apaixonar por ele... Ou poderia?!

Saiu de seu quarto afastando esses pensamentos. Estava com uma roupa bem simples. Calça jeans e uma blusa de alça, rosa claro, mas mesmo assim ressaltava sua beleza. Pegou as chaves do carro e foi para a mansão Li.

... S&S,S&S,S&S,S&S ...

Syaoran acordou bem cedo como de costume e foi fazer uma caminhada. Havia parado alguns meses de fazer o treinamento de artes marciais, que sua família tanto exigia, para todos os homens que a ela pertenciam. Não gostava de ser relaxado com isso, pois apesar de ser regra de família gostava de praticar, mas desde que chegou ao Japão só teve tempo para os negócios e... Yume.

Caminhava pelos quarteirões perto de sua casa. Seus pensamentos hora iam a Yume, outras iam para uma jovem de olhos esmeralda. Apesar de conhecer Sakura há pouco tempo, parecia que se conheciam há anos. Tudo nela era tão... doce. –'Sakura.' - pronunciou o nome dela em um sussurro. Dizer esse nome que combinava perfeitamente com a dona, era muito bom!

Já estava chegando perto de sua casa quando viu um carro entrar. Imediatamente reconheceu o dono, ou melhor, a dona.

Sakura chegou à mansão às 6h e 45 min. Foi recebida por Wei, pois Li não se encontrava. Ficou na sala a espera para saber suas obrigações. Apesar de aceitar o emprego, não havia decidido nada com Li... Não precisou esperar muito, pois logo ele chegou.

- Olá Sakura! –Disse Syaoran ao entrar na sala.

Sakura tentou esconder o rubro que surgiu em seu rosto, ao ver Syaoran com sua roupa de treinamento. Era uma calça larga preta e uma blusa regata também em tom preto, mas que ressaltava muito bem seu corpo e músculos definidos.

- Bom dia Syaoran! – Sakura sorriu. Syaoran observou Sakura, aquele sorriso o hipnotizava, mas disfarçou logo em seguida.

- Espere apenas um segundo, que já volto para conversarmos... Enquanto isso você pode ir acordando a Yume?

- Claro!

Syaoran subiu em direção ao seu quarto e tomou um banho. Sakura subiu logo em seguida, indo à direção do quarto de Yume.

Sakura sentou-se na cama, ao lado de Yume e sacudiu-a levemente.

- Pequena acorde!

Com esse movimento Yume se mexeu e virou para o outro lado resmungando algo irreconhecível. Sakura ria com gosto da atitude da menina, isso fazia lembrar-se de quando era pequena e odiava ter que levantar cedo.

- Acorde pequena... Acorde! –Tentou outra vez.

Yume foi abrindo os olhos devagar, tentando assimilar a voz de quem a acordava. Teve a maior surpresa de sua vida quando viu a imagem de Sakura a sua frente.

- Bom dia, pequena Yume! –Sakura Sorriu.

- Bom dia Sakura. –Deu um forte abraço na amiga. –Mais o que faz aqui? Não que eu não goste, de ficar com você, mas é tão cedo... –perguntou confusa. Sakura sorriu da expressão que a menina tinha no rosto.

- Isso, acho melhor seu pai lhe contar! –Sakura brincou com a ponta do dedo no nariz de Yume. –Agora vá tomar seu banho, ta quase na hora da senhorita ir para aula... Enquanto você toma, eu arrumo tudo por aqui ok!

Yume levantou e saiu correndo em direção ao banheiro. Estava contente pela presença de Sakura, mas continuava intrigada com o porquê dela esta ali.

- Não quero nem saber... Só vou aproveitar cada segundo da presença dela. - E mal sabia ela que a teria por muito tempo.

Sakura arrumou a cama de Yume e foi até o guarda-roupa pegar o seu uniforme escolar. Assim que o abriu viu o uniforme pendurado em perfeito estado. _"–Que menina organizada!"_- Pensou pegando o cabide, mas quando ia fechar reparou que lá no fundo algo brilhava. Movida pela curiosidade foi conferir o que era.

Para sua surpresa era uma caixinha linda, pegou para analisá-la com mais atenção. A caixinha era pequena, de madeira clara, muito bem preparada, decorada em rosa, com diversas flores estampadas e pedrinhas de brilhantes no centro de cada flor. Sakura olhou para ver se encontrava a fechadura e quando virou a caixinha encontrou bem em baixo, uma fechadura bem pequena.

_"-A chave deve ser pequenininha."_ - Sorriu com esse pensamento. Não querendo se meter mais, ia guardar a caixinha, quando Yume saiu do banheiro enrolada na toalha.

Sakura assustada por ter sido pega em flagrante. Fez cara de criança que esta em sérios apuros.

-Desculpe-me pequena, não devia... – Foi interrompida por Yume, olhando-a surpresa.

- Você achou a caixinha da minha mãe! - Falou como se o que acabara de dizer fosse segredo. – Obrigada Sakura!

Sakura arregalou os olhos com o agradecimento de Yume, pensou que ela fosse brigar com ela por estar mexendo nas suas coisas. Sakura relaxou. Nem percebeu que tinha prendido sua respiração. Entregou a caixinha a Yume que vislumbrava o objeto que estava em suas mãos.

- Essa caixinha era muito importante para minha mãe... –Disse prendendo a caixinha contra o peito. –Antes de ela ir para o céu me pediu para cuidar muito bem dela... Eu pensei que havia perdido com a mudança. Mas que bom que você achou... Obrigada!

Yume olhou agradecida para Sakura e essa retribuiu o olhar. Sakura olhava atentamente para Yume e a caixinha. Então disse um pouco constrangida:

- Me desculpe por mexer nas suas coisas... Não deveria.

- Não tem problema Sakura! Afinal se não fosse você eu não teria encontrado. – Apontou para a caixinha e Sakura movida novamente pela curiosidade perguntou.

- Pequena você sabe o que tem ai dentro? Tem a chave?

Yume ficou com o semblante pensativo, por alguns segundos, como se tentasse lembrar de algo.

- Não... Quando minha mãe me deu, não disse o que tinha, apenas disse para cuidar dela... Quanto à chave ela vivia pendurada no pescoço dela. Então não sei a onde está!

- Hum...

- Mas acho que deveriam ser coisas bem importantes para ela, que ela queria que estivessem sempre comigo. –Disse sacudindo a caixinha. Sakura ficou curiosa e ao mesmo tempo preocupada.

-Ela te disse isso?

Yume deu de ombros e olhou fixamente para a caixinha, como se ela a ajudasse a lembrá-la de algo.

- Não sei... Eu tinha cinco anos quando ela me deu. Não me lembro do que ela falou... Não tudo corretamente! Apenas que era para eu cuidar da caixinha.

Sakura mudou de assunto, pulando na cama animada como se fosse uma criança da mesma idade que Yume.

- Bom é melhor se arrumar não é? Ainda tem que ir a escola.

- Jura?! –Disse Yume com o semblante triste e "jogando" os ombros.

- Claro!... Deixa eu te arrumar.

Sakura arrumou Yume. Penteou os cabelos dela, com uma linda trança em chiquinhas, ajudou nos preparativos do material e finalmente quando estava tudo pronto desceram para a sala de estar. Nela já se encontrava Syaoran, pronto para tomar o café.

Sakura chegou com Yume de mão dadas, as duas com um sorriso enorme no rosto.

- Chegamos!

- Nossa! Vocês demoraram! O que tanto falavam? –Disse Syaoran, vendo Yume sentar-se a mesa com alegria.

- Nada papai... Sakura apenas me arrumou e me ajudou. Não é Sakura? – Yume piscou para Sakura.

- Com certeza... Além do mais, essa menina demora muito no banho. –Sakura retribuiu o gesto. Yume cruzou os braços com cara de indignada.

- Não demoro nada!

Sakura riu com o comentário de Yume. Syaoran percebendo apenas agora que Sakura permanecia em pé ao lado de Yume.

- Você não vai se sentar à mesa junto conosco?

- Não. Não deveria...

- Deixe de ser boba... Sente-se e nos faça companhia! –Disse encarando-a.

Sakura olhava diretamente para aqueles olhos, que demonstravam claramente que não gostariam de ser contrariados. Então resolver sentar... Afinal queria tomar café. Saiu de casa tão cedo para não chegar atrasada, que nem teve tempo. Estava com fome. Yume espantando o silêncio.

- Papai, porque a Sakura está tão cedo aqui em casa?

Syaoran olhando para sua filha com muito carinho, ansioso por sua reação.

- Simples... Sakura agora trabalha para mim!

Yume abriu um belo sorriso, dando gritos de alegria.

- Obá! Que bom! Agora Sakura tem um emprego! – Yume animada e olhando Sakura - Você vai ser secretária do papai?

- Não. –Sakura sorriu.

- Ué! Então é o que?

- Ela vai ser sua babá. –Disse Syaoran sorrindo.

Yume quase caiu da cadeira. Sakura ia ser sua babá... Adorou a idéia, estava muito feliz com a notícia, seu coração batia acelerado, mais por que não conseguia demonstrar isso? Sabia que a cara que estava agora não demonstrava felicidade... Queria ter Sakura sempre ao seu lado e ela como sua babá seria ótima, perfeita, mas não era exatamente como babá que queria Sakura. Mas como fazer seu pai enxergar isso?!

- Não ficou feliz pequena Yume? Se não quiser eu não aceito! - Sakura pronunciou ao ver a carinha de Yume. Yume sacudiu as mãozinhas.

- Não, não é isso Sakura... Não me entenda mal! Adorei saber que você vai cuidar de mim e vai sempre estar ao meu lado.

- Então o porquê dessa cara? Não te entendi! –Disse um confuso Syaoran. Yume lançou um olhar de poucos amigos para Li.

- Assuntos de menina... Você não vai entender!

- Não acredito que minha filha ta achando que é uma adolescente... Huahuahuahauhua... Você só tem sete anos Yume! –Disse Li se 'matando' de rir.

- Não é nada disso papai! –Disse Yume cruzando os braços. –Apenas não sou mais um bebê!

Yume olhou para Sakura e percebeu a cara triste que ela ficou. Percebendo assim a burrada que tinha feito, ou melhor, falado. Yume levantou e com um sorriso abraçou-a bem forte.

- Não fique triste Sak! Eu adorei saber que é você que vai cuidar de mim. Melhor você que é minha amiga do que outra. _"-Amiga por enquanto!_ _Por que com você aqui meu plano fica mais fácil."_ Pensou.

Sakura retribuiu igualmente o abraço. Como gostava dessa menina. Syaoran observava a cena calado, gostava de admirá-las. Mais tinha que intervir, já eram 07h30min e Yume já estava pra lá de atrasada. Pois justamente esse era o seu horário de entrada. Syaoran interrompendo o momento das duas com uma voz irônica.

- Detesto ser um estraga prazeres... Mas você tem que ir a escola mocinha! - Disse apontando para Yume. Yume olhando o relógio de seu pulso e satisfeita por constatar que estava atrasada.

- É verdade... Mas essa hora nem vão me deixar mais entrar!

Syaoran insistindo, "arrastando" Yume para sala.

- Nada disso! Eu te levo e chegamos em 5 min, à tolerância é de 15min.

- Ah papai! – Disse fazendo bico. Não que não gostasse da escola, adorava, mas ficar com Sakura era muito melhor. Syaoran não caindo na chantagem dela.

- Nem adianta "fazer doce"... Pode ir pegar sua mochila!

- Anda, anda! Obedeça a seu pai. – Disse Sakura olhando a pequena.

- Ta bom, ta bom! Mas só por que a Sak que pediu. – Disse contrariada. Deu um beijo na Sakura e já estava saindo para o carro quando seu pai pronunciou, fazendo-se de ofendido.

- Ah é! Se for eu você não obedece?! Bom saber!

-Eu não disse isso. –Disse saindo de fininho em direção ao carro. Syaoran ficou de "boca aberta" vendo sua filha "sair de cena" de fininho e deu de ombros.

- Que seja! Ela vai ver depois...

Sakura soltou uma gargalhada gostosa. Syaoran cruzou os braços e novamente se fazendo de ofendido.

- E você ri! Minha filha prefere a babá ao próprio pai?! Eu mereço... - E já ia se retirar quando ouviu.

- Espera Syaoran! Você não disse o que faço?

- Ora você é a babá! Não sabe o que faz? - Syaoran voltou-se para ela.

- Claro que sei! Mas Yume vai estar na escola... Enquanto isso o que faço? - Sakura colocou as mãos na cintura.

- Suas instruções estão com Wei... Você só precisa pegar a Yume as 12h00min. Até lá veja com Wei.

- OK então... Obrigada!

- De nada. – Syaoran sorriu.

Ficaram-se olhando um bom tempo, sem nenhuma palavra. Até que a buzina do carro acordou eles do transe. Yume sem paciência apertando ainda mais a buzina.

- Vamos logo papai!

Syaoran olhando pela última vez para Sakura.

- Até logo! – E saiu.

Sakura com o olhar somente nele.

- Até...

...s&s,s&s,s&s...

Syaoran deixou Yume na porta da escola. Depois de muito conversar com o inspetor, foi permitida a entrada dela.

Assim que a deixou foi para a empresa. Chegou a empreza, passou por Haru, cumprimentando-a com um sorriso. Haru já estava ficando acostumada ver seu chefe sorrindo, gostava muito de seu chefe. Apesar de parecer mal humorado e arrogante. Tinha um bom coração.

Syaoran mal entrou em sua sala e já estava cheio de trabalho para colocar em dia. Devido à sua falta no sábado, inclusive os documentos da empresa Daidouji. Da qual revisou e achou muito interessante se associar. Tinha que falar o quanto antes com a dona da empresa.

E nesse instante sua secretaria eletrônica toca.

- Sim! Pode falar...

- Posso entrar senhor Li? –Era Haru no outro lado da linha.

Syaoran tinha uma expressão de indignado em seu rosto. Sua secretaria ainda não tinha aprendido que não precisava comunicar sua entrada. Era só bater na porta, que ele saberia que era ela.

- Claro! O que você acha Haru?!

- J... Já estou indo. – Haru ficou nervosa pelo tom de voz de Li. Assim que desligou entrou na sala, levando uns papéis para Li.

- Senhor Li, aqui estão os relatórios que o senhor pediu, sobre todos os funcionários da escola de Yume. -Syaoran satisfeito com a eficiência, rapidamente os pegou.

- Ótimo! - Começou a folhear e olhou para Haru. – Ligue para a senhora Daidouji e veja quando podemos marcar um jantar, para tratarmos sobre negócios.

- Sim... Com licença! - Haru saiu, curvando-se com graciosidade.

...S&S,S&S,S&S...

Logo após a partida de Li e Yume, Sakura foi até a cozinha a procura de Wei. O encontrou preparando o almoço.

- Que cheirinho bom! –Disse Sakura sentando-se na bancada do centro da cozinha.

- São bolinhos de arroz, korokês e yakisoba com salada de broto de feijão... Gostas?

- Já me deu água na boca só de escutar... Quer alguma ajuda? O Syaoran disse para eu procurar o senhor, que o senhor tinha as minhas instruções do dia.

Wei sorriu com o comentário da jovem. Entendendo o porquê do jovem Li não ter dado ele mesmo as instruções... Simplesmente por que elas não existiam.

- Pode me ajudar sim! Foi uma ótima idéia o jovem Syaoran tê-la contratado... Estava precisando de uma mãozinha.

Sakura sorriu com o comentário e pois a mão na massa. Terminou de ajudar o Wei e quando reparou já estava na hora de buscar a pequena no colégio. Dirigiu-se até o estacionamento e pegou seu simples carro. _"Comparado com o do Li é bem simples mesmo."_ Sorriu ao ter esse pensamento.

Chegou à frente da escola e saltou do carro, parando ao seu lado, esperando a pequena sair. Estava tão distraída, com suas lembranças do lugar, que nem percebeu a chegada de um ser.

- Ora, ora!... Se não é a Sakurinha! Que bom revê-la!

- Pena não poder dizer o mesmo de você... Shiro Matsuri. – Disse Sakura com frieza na voz, por escutar ele chamando-a assim.

Shiro aproximou-se um pouco mais, até parar perto de seu rosto, com olhar cheio de luxuria.

- Chateada comigo Sakurinha? Logo eu que aprecio tanto a sua pessoa... – Disse irônico. Sakura ia se afastar, mas foi segurada pelo braço.

- Me solta agora! Tenho nojo de você! –Disse fria, tentando não demonstrar medo. Shiro segurou-a com mais força.

- Você sabe que se quiser pode ter tudo de mim... Não sabe?!

- De você só quero distância! – Disse Sakura com nojo. Puxou seu braço com toda força que possuía "libertando-se" e foi esperar Yume na porta do colégio. Lá pelo menos estaria segura e longe das cantadas de Shiro.

- Você ainda vai ser minha... – Disse Shiro vendo-a se afastar e passou a observá-la de longe.

Yume saiu da escola e avistou Sakura. Assim que a viu saiu correndo em sua direção com um grande abraço. Entraram no carro e seguiram para mansão.

- Como foi seu dia na escola pequena? –Perguntou Sakura com carinho.

- Foi divertido, mas cansativo... Na próxima semana se iniciam as provas... Ai como eu fico nervosa! –Disse Yume apreensiva. Sakura sorriu, passando uma tranqüilidade em sua voz.

- Não se preocupe tanto! Eu vou te ajudar a estudar, ok! Verá como se sairá bem... Na sua idade também ficava nervosa, mas me saía super bem.

- Sak você nunca teve problemas com números? Por que eu sou um desastre! - Disse com desanimo.

- É... Tinha sim!... –Disse uma encabulada Sakura. –Mas nada que não pudesse ser solucionado. – Disse olhando de rabo de olho para Yume.

Yume ficou pensativa. Sakura apenas a observava, quando dava, pois estava dirigindo. Chegaram à frente da mansão e Yume desceu correndo do carro como uma flecha, em direção ao seu quarto, Sakura entrou logo após. Wei estava na sala e se espantou com a chegada de Yume dessa forma.

- O que deu na pequena Yume? –Perguntou um preocupado Wei. Sakura sorriu.

- Vontade de ir ao banheiro... Vou ver como ela está! – E foi na mesma direção de Yume.

...S&S,S&S,S&S...

Syaoran já havia terminado de ler quase todos os relatórios, faltavam apenas dois. Colocou-os em sua pasta, olhou para o relógio e percebeu que estava na hora do almoço. Levantou-se de sua mesa e foi até a sala de Haru.

- Conseguiu falar com a Senhora Daidouji? – Disse Syaoran afrouxando a gravata, como detestava ter que usá-las.

- Ela saiu para uma viajem de negócios, mas deixou o genro e sua filha a par de tudo. Então o jantar será com eles na sexta à noite... Em sua casa senhor Li.

- Tudo bem então... Pode almoçar se quiser. Vou almoçar na minha casa!

- O senhor volta? –Perguntou Haru, querendo um descanso a mais depois do almoço. Syaoran pensou um pouco, mas resolveu.

- Mais tarde... Depois das 15h00min.

- Ok! Então. –Sorriu Haru.

- Pode prolongar por 1h seu almoço... Mas não se acostume, é só por que estou de bom humor. –Sorriu.

- Obrigada senhor Li! –Haru estava animada.

Syaoran saiu. Estava louco para chegar a casa. Não sabia se era por sua filha ou por certa dona de olhos esmeralda. Sorriu pensando nela e entrou em seu carro. Antes de ir para casa iria comprar algo especial.

**Continua...**

**N.A.: _Olá pessoal!_**

**_Aí está mais um capítulo repostado. Eu gostaria de terminar de postá-los antes do natal, mas estou vendo que não conseguirei. rsrsrs... Então desejo a todos um FELIZ NATAL e não se preocupem, eu vou colocar antes do ano novo o cap. 7, assim eu espero. huahuahuahua... Beijos..._**

**_Naty Li_**


	6. Chapter 6

**_Olá pessoal! _**

**_Aí está mais um cap. repostado. E gostaria de dizer que esse capítulo ficou só com algumas diferenças do original, principalmete em relação ao kero... Graças a vivix que me deu um toque...rsrsrs. As outras mudanças foram minímas, mas que sempre fazem a diferença. Sem mais delongas, vamos ao capítulo!_**

_**Disclaimer**: Os personagens aqui citados não pertecem a mim e sim ao grupo Clamp. Para a tristeza de todos os autores de fics...rsrsrsrs. Mais o Lan Hu, a Haru, o Shiro e o Jing me pertencem! huahuahuahua..._

_----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

**_Um anjo em minha vida._ **

_(Naty Li.)_

_Capítulo 6._

Syaoran chegou a casa com uma caixa enorme. Sabia que o presente iria deixar a dona muito feliz. Subiu a escada da entrada da mansão e entrou.

- Cheguei! –Anunciou sorrindo.

Assim que ouviu a voz do pai, Yume saiu correndo da varanda de trás, onde estava com Sakura. Avistou Syaoran e quando ai pular em seus braços parou, estranhando a enorme caixa que seu pai trazia consigo. Sakura vinha logo atrás dela.

- O que é isso papai? - Yume ergueu as sobrancelhas. Syaoran colocou a caixa no chão.

- Uma surpresa para minha princesa!

- É para mim?! –Disse Yume feliz, abrindo um belo sorriso.

- Existe outra princesa nesta casa, heim?

- Claro que não! – E sorriu, tirando o enorme laço da caixa.

Quando abriu a caixa seu sorriso foi se tornando cada vez maior. Sakura também ficou encantada com o que via. Yume retirou o que continha dentro da caixa e abraçou forte, mas com cuidado.

Era um cachorro, Poodle, muito bonito. Seu pêlo era na cor branca, encaracolados e macios, tamanho médio e olhos cor de âmbar escuro.

- É lindo papai! - Yume estava encantada. Sakura abaixando-se na altura de Yume, fazendo carinho no cachorrinho.

- É verdade... Ele é muito bonito.

Sakura e Yume trocaram olhares sorridentes. Syaoran via a cena das duas com um sorriso bobo no rosto.

- Assim eu vou ficar com ciúmes desse cãozinho. Mal chegou e já está sendo mimado... – Disse Syaoran cruzando os braços, mas mantendo o sorriso.

- Que nome você vai dar pequena? –Perguntou Sakura nem dando ouvidos a Syaoran.

- Não sei... Que tal Bethoven, igual do filme?

- Acho que não! - Sakura fez uma careta.

- Hei! Será que alguém me escutou?! - Syaoran tentou novamente chamar atenção, mas Yume também o ignorou.

- Então melhor... Branquinho, por causa da cor.

- Não... Esse também não é bom. –Disse Sakura fazendo novamente careta. Syaoran tentando novamente, mas começando a se irritar, por está sendo totalmente ignorado.

- Eu sabia que Yume ia se encantar pelo animal, mas não pensei que você Sakura também fosse!

Elas o ignoraram novamente, falando vários tipos de nomes para o cãozinho. Syaoran já estava pra lá de irritado. Além de elas o ignorarem, ainda não decidiam um nome.

- ARH... JÁ CHEGA! –Gritou Syaoran dando um basta naquela discussão, já estava ficando louco. Sakura e Yume olharam-no assustadas. Syaoran voltou ao normal.

- Além de me ignorarem, estão à vida toda para escolher um nome... Que tal Kero, hein?

As duas se olharam e abriram um sorriso.

- Eu acho lindo pequena... Gostou? –Sakura pronunciou.

- Eu gostei! Vamos ver se ele gosta... Gostou Kero? -Yume faz carinho na cabeça do cão. Kero começou a latir bem alto, abanando o rabinho.

- Que bom ele gostou! Vamos Kero, vamos dar uma volta pelo jardim. –Saiu correndo para fora da casa.

- Não corra Yume, vai se machucar! – Sakura gritou. Já ia sair correndo quando sentiu uma mão segurá-la.

Sakura se voltou para Syaoran com um olhar cheio de surpresa, não esperava essa ação dele. Li soltou a mão de Sakura e a olhou por um tempo, admirando a bela mulher que estava a sua frente. Sakura que o acordou do transe em que se encontrava.

- Deseja algo Syaoran?

- Não pensei que gostasse de animais!

- Eu gosto sim... Eles trazem muita alegria para qualquer ambiente. –Sorriu.

Syaoran se aproximou convidando-a para sentarem na sala. Sakura assentiu com a cabeça e o seguiu. Syaoran sentou ao lado dela no sofá.

- Eu percebi... Você e a Yume nem deram "confiança" para mais ninguém!

- Huahuahuahuahua... Está com ciúmes de um cãozinho Syaoran? –Perguntou não agüentando a vontade de rir.

Syaoran sorriu de volta para ela. Ficava mais fácil sorrir na presença dela, ela fazia o ambiente se tornar mais leve e descontraído.

- Não, não é isso... Deixa pra lá! Como foi seu dia com Yume, ela se comportou?

- Claro! Ela é um amor de criança... Aproveitamos bem o dia.

- Hum... Que bom!

- Escuta Syaoran! –Sakura mudou de assunto. –Você me chamou aqui só por causa do cãozinho e da Yume, ou tem outro motivo?

- Por que? Não gosta da minha companhia senhorita Sakura? –Syaoran olhou-a de lado. Sakura gaguejando e balançando nervosamente as mãos.

- Na... não é isso! Não me entenda mal... É que parece que você tem algo a me dizer, só está tentando ver como... Pode dizer, vai!

Syaoran arregalou os olhos surpreso.

- Realmente tenho algo a lhe dizer, ou melhor, pedir...

Agora foi a vez de Sakura arregalar os olhos surpresa.

- Pedir?!

- Na sexta-feira, eu tenho um jantar de negócios... –Começou Syaoran meio embaraçado. – Gostaria que você organizasse e... Fizesse-me companhia na hora do jantar, não como babá, mas sim como acompanhante... Você aceita?'

Sakura ainda o olhava surpresa com o pedido. Várias perguntas rondavam sua cabeça. _"Por que ele quer minha companhia? Por quê?"_ Essa era uma delas, era a que mais se repetia.

Syaoran estava ansioso pela resposta de Sakura. Não sabia por que, mas seu coração estava acelerado. Vendo que ela não respondia, tomou a iniciativa de falar, com a voz um pouco desapontada.

- Você não quer, não é?

Sakura acordou do transe que se encontrava.

- Não, não é isso! Eu aceito, mas... Por que você quer minha companhia? - Não agüentou de curiosidade.

Syaoran olhou-a nos olhos um pouco embaraçado.

- Por que eu... não gosto muito desses jantares... São sempre tão formais e chatos... Você seria uma ótima companhia... Você transforma qualquer ambiente que estiver, trás muita alegria e simpatia.

- Hum...

Sakura se sentiu um pouco desapontada com a resposta. _"Mas também o que eu queria que ele respondesse? Que me ama? Sonha Sakura! Oh! Mais o que eu to pensando? O que eu sinto por você Syaoran?"_ Afastou esses pensamentos e olhou para Li.

- E a Yume? –Perguntou Sakura.

- Ela vai estar presente na hora do jantar, mas depois vai dormir.

- Pode deixar, eu a colocarei para dormir. – Disse Sakura levantando-se do sofá.

Syaoran levantou-se também e pegou as mãos de Sakura. Como era bom senti-la, ficar perto dela_. "O que eu sinto por você Sakura?" Será que... Será que eu te amo? É isso? Eu te amo Sakura?!" _Pensou. Syaoran a fitava intensamente, tentando achar respostas para seu coração confuso.

Sakura novamente foi pega de surpresa, mas adorou a sensação de sentir o toque das mãos de Li. Corou com esse pensamento. Os dois se olhavam intensamente, era como se estivessem lendo um à alma do outro. Syaoran se aproximou bem perto dela. De modo que suas respirações começaram a se misturar.

- Obrigado... Sakura.

Foram se aproximando lentamente, se entregando completamente ao momento e suas emoções. Quando escutaram um barulho do lado de fora e saíram correndo.

Entraram no jardim da casa e encontraram Yume embaixo da mesa, se escondendo e tremendo de medo. Syaoran se aproximou da filha, estava preocupado.

- O que houve minha filha?

Yume não conseguia falar estava muito assustada.

- É melhor levarmos ela para dentro. –Disse Sakura.

Syaoran pegou Yume no colo e a levou para sala. Sakura foi até a cozinha e pegou um copo de água. Com a correria dela entrando na cozinha, assustou o Wei e logo ele também estava na sala.

- Tome pequena, vai se sentir melhor. - Sakura entregou-lhe o copo de água.

Yume bebeu e sentiu-se mais calma.

- Agora nos conte o que aconteceu! –Perguntou Li.

- Eu estava no jardim brincando com Kero. De repente alguém pulou o muro e me agarrou por trás tapando a minha boca. Ele tentou fazer com que eu não gritasse e desmaiasse, mas Kero deu uma mordida no calcanhar dele e ele me soltou dando um chute no Kero. Assustada eu sai correndo e me escondi debaixo da mesa, atrás do balcão da churrasqueira, tentando não fazer barulho. Mas acho que ele viu que eu me escondi ali e foi atrás. Então comecei a procurar algo para me defender e achei uma vareta de ferro, que estava sustentando a churrasqueira. Quando fui puxar ela não saía, então usei toda a minha força e puxei de novo e ela caiu fazendo o maior barulho. Acho que com esse barulho ele se assustou, pois não voltou. Graças a Deus!

- Quem será esse desgraçado? Ele também deve ter escutado os nossos passos indo a sua direção. –Syaora estava alterado. Sakura abraçou Yume, passando conforto e segurança.

- Você conseguiu ver o rosto pequena?

- Não ele foi muito rápido... Eu estava assustada!

- Acalme-se, sim... Já passou! –Disse Sakura mexendo em seus cabelos. Syaoran ficou andando pela sala pensativo.

- Precisamos de seguranças... Nunca pensei que fosse precisar de um aqui no Japão... Vou ligar para minha mãe mandar uns de confiança!

- Como você pensou que não precisava! – Sakura estava indignada. –Você é um dos empresários mais importantes da China... E achou que não precisava?!

- Ora! Não pensei que descobririam! Nunca revelei minha identidade justamente por isso. –Disse Syaoran revoltado pegando o telefone.

- Mais você não sabe como é a imprensa! De qualquer jeito não adianta! –Sakura estava nervosa, alterando a voz. Syaoran tentou discar o número, mas desistiu e encarou Sakura.

- Está me chamando de irresponsável?!

Sakura tentando manter a calma.

- Não! Apenas estou dizendo que deveria ser mais atencioso.

Syaoran ia revidar. Já estava sentindo seu sangue ferver de raiva, por estar sendo acusado. Tudo bem que poderia realmente ter tomado cuidado, mas não iria reconhecer isso, seu orgulho jamais permitiria.

Wei se intrometendo e acabando com a discussão, com toda sua calma.

- Não vai adiantar nada vocês discutirem agora... Já aconteceu! Temos que nos prevenir a partir de agora... Então jovem Li ligue para sua mãe, e Sakura, vamos "preparar" a mesa... Nos ajuda Yume?

- Claro! – Disse a pequena com seu costumeiro sorriso, até que se lembrou de algo. – Eu preciso ver o Kero! Será que está machucado?

- Não se preocupe, vou com você. – Mas nem precisou, pois neste instante Kero apareceu na porta.

- Aí está você! –Disse Yume pegando-o.

- Leve-o para o seu quarto Yume... Deixe-o lá! Assim ele fica fora de perigo. – Disse Sakura sorrindo.

- Está bem... –Saiu correndo para seu quarto.

Li se acalmou e consegui discar o número da casa de sua mãe. Como _ela _conseguia tirá-lo do sério em segundos? Assim que ela atendeu, contou toda a história e pediu para que enviasse seus melhores seguranças. Logo após Syaoran ter desligado Yelan não pensou duas vezes e chamou seus fies seguranças, apenas dois, e os comunicou que iriam para o Japão, para proteger seu filho e neta.

... S&S ...

Em algum lugar de Hong Kong, uma pessoa falava ao telefone.

_- Mas como você não conseguiu?_ - Rapaz 1(nervoso)

- Ela fez um barulho... Iriam me descobrir! - Rapaz 2(receoso)

-_ Você é um incompetente! Não consegue fazer nada direito! Seu inútil... Eu te pago para que? Diga-me Lan Hu?_

Lan Hu fez um silêncio mortal do outro lado da linha, com cara de quem gostaria de esganar seu chefe.

- _Agora não importa mais! Você falhou... Acho que vou ter eu mesmo que fazer o serviço. Estou indo amanhã, me espere no aeroporto de Tóquio... Bem cedo!_

- Sim senhor...

E assim desligaram.

...S&S...

Todos estavam sentados à mesa para o almoço. E havia um silêncio muito incômodo ao ver de Yume. Li e Sakura pareciam duas crianças emburradas, apenas se encarando de "rabo de olho" de vez em quando.

- Pai, na semana que vem se iniciam as provas... E você pode me ajudar? –Disse Yume tentando descontrair o ambiente.

- Claro! No que precisar.

Sakura ainda permanecia calada. Como ele podia ser tão orgulhoso e não assumir que estava errado. Mais se ele era "cabeça dura", ela era mais ainda e não iria dar o braço a torcer.

Li olhava pelo canto do olho para Sakura, de vez em quando. Sabia que ela estava chateada com ele, por não assumir que estava errado. Tinha que dar um basta nisso tudo.

Yume observava tudo. Ela tinha sete anos, mas não era burra. Sabia que o clima entre os dois estava pesado. Assim que todos terminaram o almoço, Yume se retirou da mesa dizendo que ia fazer a lição de casa. Sakura ia com ela, mas ela não deixou. Então Li e Sakura ficaram se encarando por uns segundos. Até quando Sakura se levantou para se retirar. Li vendo que ela não ia se pronunciar, respirou e tomou coragem.

- Espera Sakura!

Ela continuava de pé, parada no mesmo lugar, de costa para Li.

- Me desculpe...

Sakura se espantou com a fala de Li, arregalando os olhos por um instante e voltou-se para ele olhando-o nos olhos.

- Você tem razão... Não devia ter dado oportunidades, para que algo ruim pudesse acontecer. Devia ter me precavido... A Yume poderia ter sido seqüestrada!

Sakura suavizou seu olhar, foi até Li e sentou ao seu lado. Naquele momento o admirou tanto, por ele ter engolido seu orgulho.

- Me desculpe também... Não devia ter gritado com você. –Sakura pois a mão no rosto dele, num gesto impensado. - Mais eu fique muito preocupada com a segurança de todos e elevei minha voz... Desculpe-me.

Syaoran ficou sem ação por uns instantes. Não esperava essa reação dela. Segurou a mão dela com a sua e fechou os olhos, apenas sentindo o doce toque de suas mãos. Nesse instante teve certeza de seus sentimentos. Amava aquele anjo que estava a sua frente, não tinha mais dúvidas.

Sakura só percebeu o que tinha feito depois que sentiu a mão de Syaoran. Tentou se afastar, mas algo a impedia. Queria sentir o toque dele, sentir todas as sensações que aquele homem lhe causava. Syaoran abriu os olhos e fitou aquelas órbitas esmeraldas que estava a sua frente.

Sakura prendeu a respiração com aquele olhar. Havia tanto carinho, mas parecia ter algo a mais, não somente carinho. Será paixão? Desejo? Ou Amor? Sakura não soube dizer... Mais desejou no seu intimo que esse momento jamais terminasse.

Syaoran fitava todo o rosto de Sakura, até que chegou a seus lábios. Como gostaria de prová-los. Foi se aproximando lentamente, até que ouviu a campainha tocar.Syaoran se afastou de Sakura totalmente contrariado e foi em direção à sala. Já era a terceira vez que quase tinha provado aqueles doces lábios, que agora tinha certeza que amava.

Sakura estava totalmente transtornada com o que quase acabará de acontecer. Tremia só de lembrar que ele quase havia beijado-a e era a terceira vez... Tinha vontade de matar quem tocou a campainha. Foi nesse momento que percebeu para onde iam seus pensamentos. Seu coração dizia que ela amava aquele homem, mas sua mente dizia que ele era impossível para ela, que iria se machucar. Ficou pensativa por uns segundos, que pareciam horas. Pondo tudo no seu devido lugar. E nesse momento descobriu que amava Li Syaoran e Isso ela não poderia apagar tão fácil de sua mente e... Coração.

Levantou-se e foi em direção ao quarto de Yume.

...

Li foi atender a porta e deu de cara com dois "armários" a sua frente. Os identificou rapidamente, pois possuíam o brasão da família Li no palitó. Definitivamente sua mãe era rápida e exagerada.

Ordenou que entrassem e o seguissem em direção a sala de reuniões que possuía em casa. Passou todas as instruções e orientações que deveriam seguir. Li ficou satisfeito com seus novos seguranças, pareciam ter responsabilidades e mostravam que não estavam para brincadeiras. Após conversarem Syaoran pediu Wei que fosse chamar as meninas para as apresentações.

Wei encontrou Sakura e Yume conversando e rindo bastante no quarto, brincando com o Kero.

- Jovem Sakura! Jovem Li as aguarda na sala de espera.

Sakura e Yume trocaram olhares e deram de ombros. Saindo de mãos dadas e saltitantes atrás de Wei. Assim que pararam na porta da sala levaram um susto, com dois homens enormes a sua frente.

Syaoran rindo interiormente da cara de espanto das duas.

- Esses são os novos seguranças... Yue e Jing Hu.

- Muito prazer senhoritas! –Disse Yue e Jing Curvando-se.

- O prazer é todo meu. - Sakura e Yume fazendo o mesmo gesto.

Sakura ficou a observar os dois homens a sua frente. Yue era alto, tinha um porte físico bem definido, pele clara, cabelos meio acinzentados e longos, chegando ao meio das costas e olhos azuis celeste. Jing também era alto, mas moreno, com um porte também definido, cabelo castanho escuro curto e olhos cor de mel. Parecia ser o mais descontraído, pois Yue aparentava ser muito sério. Parou de analisá-los quando Yume a chamou para brincar no jardim.

Syaoran não gostou muito de ver Sakura "analisando" seus novos seguranças. Sentiu uma pontada de ciúmes. Olhou para eles e os dispensou para seus afazeres.

Logo após terminar com os seguranças foi até a sala de reuniões, para terminar os relatórios que faltavam. Sentou em sua mesa, mas não conseguia se concentrar. Tinha uma jovem linda de olhos verdes, atrapalhando seus pensamentos. Levantou-se da mesa e foi até a janela pegar um ar.

Assim que chegou à janela um sorriso bobo se formou. Sakura e Yume brincavam no jardim muito empolgadas, no balanço. Sakura balançava Yume e essa apenas sorria. Até que ela sentiu alguém observá-las. Olhou na direção e sorriu. Um sorriso que Syaoran adorava ver, um sorriso que só ela sabia dar e passar muita alegria. Respirou fundo e saiu da janela, para se concentrar em seus afazeres. Olhou para o relógio que constatavam 15h00min. Achou melhor voltar ao escritório, pelo menos lá teria mais concentração.

...

Sakura e Yume brincaram até cansarem do balanço. Decidiram então fazer algo novo. Como o sol estava quente e Sakura nunca havia entrado na piscina com Yume. Yume sugeriu um banho de piscina. Sakura ficou um pouco tímida em aceitar, mas cedeu. Trocaram de roupa e foram para a piscina, pulando como duas amigas da mesma idade.

- Sakura tem muito jeito com a menina... –Jing sorriu para Yue. –Não sei como agüenta o pique dela. - Apontou em direção as duas. –Olha lá! Parecem até da mesma idade.

- Volte ao trabalho Jing... E pare de admirar a senhorita Kinomoto se não quiser perder seu emprego. –Disse Yue com um olhar sério.

- E por que perderia?

- Não percebeu como o senhor Li ficou quando ela olhava para nós?!

- Está dizendo que o senhor Li já está de olho nela? –Jing ficou surpreso com a revelação. –Bem que eu suspeitei! rsrs... Ela é uma babá muito bonita. Se fosse casado, não a contrataria...

- Você não tem jeito mesmo... Volte ao trabalho! - Yue com o mesmo semblante sério.

- Sim senhor! - Jing batendo continência.

E saiu com seu costumeiro bom humor em direção ao seu posto. Yue apenas balançou a cabeça em sinal de negação.

...

Li já estava em seu escritório há uma hora. Desde que chegou, começou a resolver os problemas da empresa e não conseguiu ler os relatórios que faltavam. Levantou-se de sua mesa e foi em direção à sala de Haru.

- Haru, eu tenho alguns relatórios para terminar de ler e não desejo ser incomodado.

- Sim senhor...

Entrou novamente em sua sala e finalmente começou a ler os relatórios. Já havia lido dois, faltava apenas um.

- Shiro Matsuri professor de ciências do ginásio... - Começou a ler e ficava de olhos arregalados com o que lia.

Shiro era um canalha por completo. Já havia seduzido varias mulheres durante toda sua vida. Além de ter dado alguns golpes em algumas mulheres ricas, depois de seduzi-las. Syaoran não agüentava mais ler aquele relatório sujo que estava em suas mãos. Ia guardá-lo quando nas últimas linhas avistou o nome de Sakura_. "O que Sakura tem haver com esse cara?"_ pensou e rapidamente começou a ler. Seus olhos foram se enchendo de raiva com cada palavra que lia.

Colocou os papeis dentro de sua pasta e se retirou, passando como uma flecha por Haru.

Haru se espantou e deu um pulo de sua mesa, se acalmando logo após Li passar.

- Shiiii... Algo bom não havia naqueles relatórios.

...

Sakura e Yume já haviam se retirado da piscina e ido tomar um lanche delicioso que Wei preparou. Depois do lanche Yume sugeriu um filme. As duas foram para o quarto dela e lá assistiram televisão. Kero deitou ao lado de Yume, em uma almofada.

Já era fim de tarde quando Yume adormeceu. Sakura para não acordá-la desligou a TV e se retirou, indo a procura de Wei. Quando estava descendo a escada viu um "furacão" entrar pela porta da frente. Espantou-se ao ver o rosto de Syaoran mais sério que o normal. Poderia se dizer que havia ódio naquele olhar. Levantou as mãos bem perto de seu peito e olhou firmemente para Li, não estava gostando nada daquele olhar.

Syaoran observava Sakura na escada. Não tirava da cabeça o que havia lido no relatório. Por que ela não contou para ele? Não confiou nele? Li abaixou a cabeça por uns segundos e voltou a encará-la.

- Sakura eu preciso falar com você?

Sakura desceu a escada com certo receio e acompanhou Li até o escritório. Syaoran convidou Sakura a se sentar no sofá e permaneceu de pé. Sakura sentou-se e passou a observar o comportamento de Li, que estava mais sério do que o normal.

- Eu pedi para um dos melhores detetives do mundo, fazer uns relatórios, de todas as pessoas que trabalham na escola de Yume... – Falou Li de costas para Sakura, fechando os punhos.

Nesse momento Sakura arregalou os olhos surpresa.

- E em um deles eu li uma coisa que me deixou muito chateado... - Syaoran virou-se para Sakura. – Por que não me contou o real motivo de você ter perdido o emprego? Que, aliás, você nem perdeu! Pior, pediu demissão de uma coisa que você amava fazer.

- Eu fiquei com vergonha e... medo. –Disse Sakura sem encarar Li. –Você não entenderia os meus motivos Syaoran... E se alguém descobrisse e Shiro fosse mandado embora? E se ele viesse atrás de mim? Não quis correr esse risco...

Li sentou-se ao lado dela e levantou o seu rosto, forçando a encará-lo. –Devia ter confiado em mim, jamais iria deixar que te fizessem mal... Como você pode dizer que não iria te entender se nem ao menos tentou?! Eu sei que seu antigo emprego era tudo para você!

Sakura encarava os olhos dele nesse momento e ficou estática com o que via. Syaoran estava transmitindo tanto amor e segurança.

- Não importa... Fiz o que achava certo!

- Mais isso não pode ficar assim! Esse cara tem que pagar! O que fez com você e as outras mulheres que enganou. –Disse Syaoran se levantando. Sakura se levantou e colocou-se a frente de Li, num ato desesperador.

- Não faça nada Syaoran! Você não o conhece... Não sabe do que ele é capaz para conseguir o que quer!

- Por que diz isso Sakura? Ele fez alguma coisa com você? –Disse Syaoran olhando-a com espanto. Sakura virou-se de costas, mexendo nervosamente as mãos.

- Bom... é... que...

- Responda Sakura! –Falou Syaoran elevando a voz, virando Sakura de frente para ele.

- Ele tentou, mas não conseguiu... Meu irmão apareceu bem na hora.

- Que bom... – Syaoran abraçou Sakura num ato impensado. Sakura ficou muito surpresa com a ação de Li. Syaoran a soltou e olhou-a nos olhos.

- Mas agora mesmo é que não posso deixar de fazer nada. Ele pode tentar algo com as alunas... Não posso permitir.

Sakura continuava com receio, mas percebeu que Syaoran estava irredutível.

- Faça como quiser... –Disse Sakura pronta para se retirar. Syaoran vendo que ela iria se retirar segurou suas mãos.

- Não vou deixar nada te acontecer... Eu prometo!

Syaoran novamente encarou aquelas órbitas verde a sua frente. Se pudesse mergulharia horas e horas nelas.

Sakura sentia seu coração acelerado. Amava aquele homem, não podia mais negar isso. Seu coração cada vez mais chamava por ele.

Syaoran começou a percorrer o rosto de Sakura com o polegar. Aquele rosto tão lindo, delicado, aquela pele tão macia. Sakura fechou os olhos para poder sentir o toque dele. Syaoran parou com o toque, enquanto Sakura permanecia de olhos fechados. Olhou novamente o rosto dela e encarou seus lábios rosados. Como desejava senti-los. Não agüentando mais de desejo, tomo-os para si.

Sakura sentiu uma respiração morna bem perto de seu rosto. Deixando ser levada pela sensação, só sentiu uns lábios firmes e ao mesmo tempo doces tocarem os seus. Sakura entre abriu os lábios dando permissão para que Syaoran aprofundasse o beijo. Logo estavam envolvidos em um beijo apaixonado. Assim como começou leve, o beijo foi se tornando mais ardente. Estavam tão envolvidos que nem perceberam a presença de alguém espiando na porta.

...

Wei passou pelo corredor da casa, indo para o quarto de Yume. Quando reparou que ela estava em frente à porta do escritório de Syaoran. Em silêncio foi se aproximando da pequena.

Yume deu um pulo para trás, quando sentiu uma mão tocar o seu ombro, se afastou da porta.

- Que susto Wei... – Disse Yume colocando a mão no coração.

- O que faz aí pequena? Não deveria estar na cama?

- Bem... eu só... estava dando uma olhadinha. –Disse Yume sem graça, coçando a cabeça.

- Hum... sei.

- O que faz aqui também Wei? –Disse mudando de assunto.

- Eu queria falar com a senhorita Sakura, antes dela ir embora. Ela não estava com você?

- Não. Você sabe onde ela está? Também estava procurando-a... –Disfarçou Yume.

- Não. Deixe-me perguntar para o jovem Syaoran?

- Não! Ele está ocupado... –Disse Yume entrando desesperada na frente da porta. -Depois você fala com ele... Vamos procurá-la juntos, ok?!

Wei percebeu que Yume estava escondendo algo, já até imaginava o que seria. Sorriu olhando para a pequena e saiu ao lado dela.

...

Sakura e Syaoran se separaram por falta de ar e apenas se encaravam com olhares apaixonados.

- Eu te amo Sakura!

Sakura arregalou os olhos surpresa pela revelação. Não esperava que ele sentisse algo por ela, mas acabou cedendo aos seus próprios sentimentos. Não havia nada a perder, só a ganhar.

- Eu também te amo Syaoran.

E novamente se envolveram em outro beijo apaixonado. Syaoran abraçou Sakura mexendo nos seus cabelos, sentindo o doce cheiro de flor que emanava deles.

- Eu amo você Sakura... Não sei como isso aconteceu, só sei que amo você! O seu jeito, seu sorriso, seu olhar, tudo me encanta... Quero você ao meu lado! Bendito seja o dia que você entrou na minha vida, para me dar tamanha felicidade.

Sakura parecia estar nas nuvens. Sua cabeça encostada no peito de Li permitia escutar claramente as batidas de seu coração acelerado. E tudo o que ele falava, fazia-se sentir que foi criada para ser sempre dele. Não queria nunca que esse momento acabace.

Syaoran levantou o rosto dela e olhava-a nos olhos. Sakura amava aquele olhar, se sentia totalmente submissa.

- Fica comigo Sakura? Aceita namorar comigo?

Sakura abriu o mais lindo de todos os seus sorrisos. Seu coração não cabia de tanta felicidade. Será que era um sonho? Não, era verdade. Sem esperar nem um instante respondeu.

- É claro que eu aceito! Eu amo você Syaoran! – Se jogou nos braços dele.

- Eu também te amo minha flor.

Novamente se beijaram. Quando se separaram Sakura percebeu que estava na hora de ir embora.

- Bem... Está na minha hora. Tenho que ir!

- Fica para o jantar Sakura?

- Bem que gostaria, mas eu prometi jantar com meu pai. Faz muito tempo que eu não o vejo.

- É uma pena, gostaria tanto que ficasse... –Disse manhoso.

- Eu também, mas não posso... – Deu um estalinho em Li e saiu. – Até amanhã!

- Até...

Assim que saiu do escritório, Sakura avistou Wei descendo as escadas.

- Yume ainda está dormindo? –Perguntou Sakura.

- Bom... Ela acordou, te procurou e como não te achou, dormiu de novo.

- Hum... Vou dar um beijo de boa noite nela. –Sakura subiu as escadas, sem graça.

- Jovem Sakura? –Chamou senhor Wei. Sakura parou no meio da escada.

- Sim?!

- Obrigado...

E se retirou para a cozinha. Sakura ficou completamente confusa, mas deixou para perguntar depois. Foi até o quarto de Yume deu um beijo nela, uma boa noite para o Kero e foi para casa de seu pai. Como estava com saudades... e com novidade agora.

...-...

Syaoran ficou no escritório com um sorriso bobo. Pensou em Sakura e como Yume ficaria depois da novidade. Sabia que ela iria ficar feliz, ou pelo menos assim esperava.

Levantou de seu escritório e foi para seu quarto descansar. Tomou um banho para relaxar e deitou em sua cama. Foi quando se lembrou do maldito relatório que havia lido, Iria fazer algo, disso ele tinha certeza.

...-...

Yume acordou e foi direto para sala de jantar, já que estava na hora. Assim que entrou viu a mesa posta e se espantou em não ver seu pai.

- Sabia que você iria acordar na hora certa! –Disse Wei entrando com o jantar.

- Onde está meu pai Wei? E a Sakura?

- Seu pai está no quarto, provavelmente deve ter dormido e não quis acordá-lo... A Jovem Sakura foi para casa do pai... Parece que tinham um jantar.

- Hum... ela nem se despediu de mim. –Disse triste.

- Quem disse que não! Como você estava dormindo, ela lhe deu apenas um beijo e saiu.

Yume lhe deu um sorriso e comeu. Quando terminou, deu boa noite a Wei e foi em direção ao quarto de seu pai. Não era costume dele, dormir àquela hora devia estar realmente muito cansado. Entrou devagarzinho e ajoelhou-se em frente a ele. Syaoran despertou com a sensação de alguém observá-lo. Abriu os olhos e se deparou com Yume.

- Desculpe papai! Te acordei...

- Não tem problema... O que minha princesa fazia me observando? – Syaora deu um espaço na cama para que ela se deitasse.

- Gosto de vê-lo dormir... Você fica menos sério. – Sorriu, acompanhada de Syaoran.

- Às vezes é necessário ficar sério pequena! Ainda mais com as responsabilidades que tenho.

- Papai?! Você não sente saudades da mamãe? – Disse mudando completamente de assunto. Syaoran estranhou a pergunta, mas respondeu.

- Claro que sinto! Meiling era muito espevitada, mas trazia muita alegria para qualquer um... Ela tinha o mesmo sorriso que você!

- Eu não me lembro muito dela, mas sinto saudades... Papai, você se casaria novamente?

- Por que a pergunta Yume? Não gostaria que eu me casasse e você tivesse uma mãe novamente?

- Gostaria sim! Mais só se fosse a Sakura... Outra não.

- Você não tem jeito Minha filha! –Syaoran soltou uma gargalhada gostosa. –Sempre impondo suas vontades... – Syaoran a abraçou e começou a fazer cafuné. – Por que você só permite a Sakura?

- Por que sei que ela me ama, que não se casaria com você só pelo seu dinheiro, por que ela é linda e saberia cuidar de nós dois.

Syaoran permaneceu em silêncio. Não iria dar a novidade agora, preferia que Sakura estivesse presente. Deu um beijo na testa de Yume e se aconchegou na cama.

- Agora durma! Amanhã você ainda tem aula.

- Posso dormir com você?

- Ora! Já não está na minha cama?

Yume lhe deu sorriso e adormeceu nos braços de Syaoran. Syaoran demorou um pouco para dormir, pensando em tudo, mas estava cansado e adormeceu.

**Continua...**

**N.A.: **_Pronto, missão cumprida! Todos os capítulos foram repostos. Huahuauauhaua..._

_Eu espero que tenham gostado da nova maneira que eles foram escritos, pois eu particularmente prefiro assim! rsrsrs... Ficou bem mais apresentável. Agradeço a todos que me deram algumas dicas e os que mandaram reviews. Mais meu vlw especial vai para a Yoruki, que me deu várias dicas em relação à fic. _

_Muito obrigada a todos que acompanham **Um anjo em minha vida** e até o capítulo 7 que já está pronto no papel, mas precisa ser digitado. Rsrsrs... Eu esperava que conseguisse digitar antes do ano novo, mas não deu! Peço desculpas por isso..._

_Bom, um feliz Ano novo para todos. Que o ano de 2009 seja repleto de realizações, felicidades e saúde. _

_Beijos e até o proximo cap. de UAMV._

_Naty Li. _


	7. Chapter 7

**N.A.: **_Olá Pessoal!_

_Depois de tanto mais um capítulo ficou pronto. Espero que gostem e desculpem a minha demora._

_**Disclaimer: **Os personagens aqui citados não me pertencem e sim ao grupo Clamp. Somente alguns me pertecem...huahuahuahua._

_------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_ **Um anjo em minha vida.**_

_ Capítulo 7_

Sakura saiu da mansão Li com um belo sorriso, havia se apaixonado, pelo homem mais lindo, charmoso e bondoso que já havia conhecido. Aumentou ainda mais o sorriso e entrou no carro com destino a casa de seu pai.

Chegou frente à casa amarela e respirou o ar que estava em sua volta. Era muito bom voltar para casa.

- Cheguei papai! –Disse entrando na casa.

Kinomoto Fujitaka que estava na cozinha, apareceu na entrada com um sorriso.

- Seja bem vinda minha filha! –Abraçou Sakura. –Estava com saudades... Lembrou-se de seu velho pai?

- Não fale assim papai! Eu sempre me lembro de você, mas ultimamente tenho trabalhado de mais... –Disse dirigindo-se até a cozinha com seu pai. – Quer ajuda com o jantar?

- Não. Daqui a pouco estará pronto.

Os dois ficaram conversando durante um bom tempo, coisas banais, relembrando os velhos tempos em que Sakura era apenas uma menina.

- Papai tem noticias do Touya? –Disse pondo a mesa para o jantar.

- Na última vez que ele ligou, disse que voltaria daqui a dois dias. Já que ele e Yukito haviam conseguido o dinheiro suficiente, lá em Tóquio, para abrir outra loja aqui. –Disse servindo o jantar. –Ele não tem ligado para você?

- Nos últimos dias não... Por isso achei estranho. Mais que bom que eles estão voltando, estou morrendo de saudades. – Disse com seu belo sorriso, mas ficando séria em seguida. – Papai eu tenho algo para contar... – Corou.

- Diga minha filha! – Disse já imaginando o que seria, havia percebido um brilho diferente nela assim que entrou na casa.

- E...eu estou namorando! –Disse com receio. Nessas horas que Fujitaka pensava que sua filha ainda era uma adolescente, com medo da reação do pai.

- Que bom minha filha! Espero que seja muito feliz. –Disse com um sorriso. –E quem é o rapaz? Eu o conheço? É de boa família?

- Pa...Papai! O senhor não liga mesmo para isso? Eu nem te avisei antes de aceitar! –Disse uma Sakura pasma.

- Minha filha... Você não é mais uma menina. Já tem 23 anos e sabe muito bem o que quer... Eu aprovaria qualquer decisão sua. –Disse pegando as mãos de Sakura. – Mas ele que não te respeite ou lhe dê o seu devido valor... Vai se ver comigo! –Sakura sorriu.

- Obrigada papai! – Apertou as mãos de seu pai.

- Agora me diga quem é o sortudo que ganhou o coração da minha princesa?

- O nome dele é Li Syaoran. Ele é de Hong Kong, mas teve que morar aqui por causa de sua empresa, que abriu uma filial aqui. –Disse com alegria.

- Ah! Deixa o Touya saber... huahuahuahua... Ele vai ficar louco! –Sorriu.

- Papai! –Advertiu.

- Não se preocupe minha filha! Huahuahua... Ele vai ter que aceitar... Você já está bem grandinha para ter uma super-proteção.

- Vai colocar isso na "cabeça dura" do Touya! –Sorriu.

Terminaram o jantar e perderam a hora conversando. Quando Sakura se deu por si, já estava muito tarde, não dava para ir para o seu apartamento. Decidiu dormir no seu antigo quarto.

...-...

Syaoran acordou bem cedo, como sempre, levantou-se devagar para não acordar Yume. Observou seu anjo dormindo e saiu para realizar seu treino matinal. Quando voltou para casa, estranhou não ver o carro de Sakura, era sempre esse horário que chegava, entrou em casa indo à direção da cozinha.

- Wei, Sakura ainda não chegou? – Disse já na cozinha.

- Não senhor.

- Hum... Estranho! Sakura não é de chegar atrasada... –Disse mais para si mesmo, do que para Wei.

- Não se preocupe Jovem Li... Ela aparece. –Disse Wei colocando a mão sobre o ombro de Li.

- Obrigado... Agora eu mesmo vou ter que acordar Yume. –Saiu em direção ao seu quarto.

...-...

Sakura acordou atrasada, igual quando era criança, parece que a casa de infância sempre causava essas ações nela. Arrumou-se correndo, desceu as escadas, foi para cozinha e seu pai já havia preparado o café. Assim que terminou despediu-se de seu pai e foi para a mansão Li, com certeza há essa altura Yume já estaria pronta para a escola.

- Que mancada! Logo agora que eu me acertei com Syaoran... Espero que não fique chateado.

Chegou a frente da mansão as 7:00hs, havia dirigido igual uma louca. Tinha sido a primeira vez que correra tanto. Entrou na casa e escutou ruídos na sala de jantar, foi até lá.

- Bom dia para todos! –Disse com um sorriso tentando esconder o constrangimento. –Desculpem-me pelo atraso.

- Onde estava senhorita Sakura? –Disse Syaoran chateado.

- Eu fui jantar ontem na casa do meu pai, como havia dito... Mas acabei perdendo a hora de ir embora e dormi lá.

- Hum... –Syaoran olhou de lado para ela. –Yume reclamou muito que fui eu que a acordei e não você. – Piscou para Yume.

- É verdade Sakura... É melhor ser acordada por você. Meu pai é muito sem graça! –Sorriu.

- Ah é mocinha! Então não deixo mais você dormir comigo! –Encarou-a nos olhos, desafiando-a.

- Ah é? Então eu conto para Sakura que você ficou vermelho quando eu disse que você poderia casar-se com ela! –Alfinetou, respondendo com o mesmo olhar.

- E quem disse que eu fiquei vermelho? –Continuou o desafio, mas falhando um pouco. Sakura que até agora estava quieta, pronunciou:

- Péra aí! Você contou a ela? Prometeu que contaríamos juntos! –Disse encarando-o.

- Contar o que Sakura? –Yume estava confusa, mas por instantes pareceu 'cair à ficha'. Sakura soltou um 'Ops!' E tapou a boca como uma criança. –Você vai se casar com papai? – Yume disse animada.

-Eu não disse nada. Você que acabou de contar agora, querida Sakura... Eu e Yume ontem, só estávamos comentando a possibilidade... –Sorriu. –Filha nós estamos namorando. Quem sabe, futuramente, se Sakura quiser nós possamos nos casar. –Piscou para Sakura, esta sorriu.

- Que legal! Eu vou ter uma mãe agora... Não tem ninguém melhor do que você Sakura! –Disse dando um abraço em Sakura.

- Obrigada pelo carinho... Pequena. –Respondeu ao abraço.

- Agora vamos que você está atrasada, senhorita Yume! – Li pegou sua pasta.

- Sim... Mas antes me deixe ver o Kero, desde ontem eu não o vejo. –Saiu correndo para o quintal dos fundos.

Wei desejou felicidades aos dois e se retirou para seus afazeres. Sakura e Syaoran ficaram conversando sobre o jantar, até Yume voltar com Kero nos braços, está entregou o animal a Sakura e foi para mais um dia de aula. Syaoran deu um selinho em Sakura e saiu.

...-...

Syaoran entrou no carro com Yume e ficaram a conversar. Yume estava animada com a notícia do namoro de seu pai, contaria para todos na escola. Syaoran estava feliz por Yume aceitar com naturalidade, mas algo o incomodava e ele não sabia dizer o que era.

- Yume, O que você acha do professor Matsuri? – Disse prestando atenção no trânsito, mas olhando de lado para ela.

- Como eu sou do primário e ele é do ginásio, não posso avaliá-lo como professor. Mas já ouvi muitos comentários de que ele é muito mulherengo e que 'perturbou' muitas professoras... Por que a pergunta pepai?

- Nada não... Apenas curiosidade. –Disfarçou. Syaoran sabia a filha esperta que tinha.

- Hum... –Yume não 'engoliu' muito, mas aceitou.

- Hoje vou à direção de sua escola, mas não se preocupe não é nada de mais!

Chegaram em frente à escola. Yume foi para sua sala e Syaoran dirigiu-se para a direção, já estava com tudo esquematizado, sua influência se encarregaria do resto. Logo estava em frente à mesa da secretária, essa o olhou dos pés a cabeça e soltou um 'o'. Li apenas segurou o riso.

- O que deseja senhor...? – A secretária falou de forma sedutora, querendo saber o nome dele.

- Li... Li Syaoran. Desejo falar com o diretor Terada. Ele se encontra?

- Claro! Qual seria o assunto?

- Diga que é particular... Sou pai da aluna Li Yume. – Quando Syaoran disse que era pai viu a secretária soltar um 'o' sem graça e murcho. Segurou-se novamente para não rir.

A secretária falou no interfone e logo Li estava em frente à mesa do diretor.

- É um prazer recebê-lo em nossa escola senhor Li. Em que posso lhe ser útil? –Apertaram as mãos.

- Obrigada Sr. Terada... O assunto que me traz aqui é demasiadamente sério. –O sorriso de ambos se desfez.

- Pode falar te ouvirei com todo prazer!

...-...

Yume chegou à sala de aula muito pensativa. "_O que será que meu pai veio fazer na escola? E logo na direção?" _Sentou na sua carteira em silêncio.

Amy sua amiga fiel, pode-se dizer até melhor amiga. (depois de Sakura Claro!) Estranhou o fato de Yume estar tão quieta e sem o sorriso contagiante que emanava.

Amy era uma menina muito observadora. De cabelo castanho escuro, com mechas loiras, até a altura do pescoço, pele clara, olhos castanhos claro, que às vezes se tornavam um verde escuro no sol. Possuía um corpo bonito para sua idade.

Com certeza ela perceberia se algo errado estivesse ocorrendo com Yume. Havia se simpatizado com ela no primeiro instante.

- O que foi Yume? Aconteceu algo sério? – Perguntou Amy preocupada acordando a amiga dos seus devaneios.

- Não. Só achei estranho o fato de meu pai vir até a escola e logo na direção...

-Você aprontou algo? –Amy arregalou os olhos.

- Não! Claro que não. Até parece que não me conhece! –Yume estava perplexa com o pensamento da amiga. Esta respirou aliviada.

- Uff... Que bom amiga.

Nesse momento entra na sala Akira e sua turma.

Akira era uma menina loira, olhos cor de mel, cabelo liso até a cintura, que formavam cachos apenas nas pontas, magra e muito popular. Seu grupo era formado por quatro meninas, incluindo ela. 'As quatro insuportáveis', era assim que Yume definia o grupo de Akira, Milla, Day e Sara.

Akira parou na frente de Yume e Amy, dizendo de forma desdenhosa.

- Haverá um concurso para as quatro novas integrantes da equipe de líder de torcida, já que quatro delas estão saindo do primário. É uma pena que eu e as meninas é que iremos levar esse título! – Ia sair quando Yume disse.

- Só se for o titulo de 'As piores torcedoras' – Sorriu. – Por que eu e Amy é que vamos ganhar essa! – Disse uma Yume confiante, abraçando a amiga. Essa somente olhou-a de lado. Akira olhou para as duas e sorriu debochada, acompanhada por suas amigas.

- Hua, hua, hua... Isso é o que veremos. – Estalou os dedos. – Vamos meninas! – E as outras a seguiram.

Amy olhou para Yume ainda não acreditando na cena que acabara de presenciar.

- Ficou louca Yume! Como vamos ganhar delas! Elas são muito...

- Populares?! Eu sei... Mais calma Amy. Montamos um grupo, ensaiamos e ganhamos delas! – Yume disse sorridente. Amy sentou-se na cadeira e suspirou.

- Eu não acredito que estou nisso... –Passou a mão na cabeça.

- Fique calma Amy... Olha a professora Mizuky chegou! – E mais uma aula se iniciou.

...-...

Syaoran já havia contado tudo para o diretor Terada. Esse parecia incrédulo às palavras de Li. Como não percebeu que tipo de pessoa era Shiro, sempre lhe pareceu ser uma ótima pessoa, além de ótimo profissional. Syaoran tomou a palavra novamente despertando Terada de seus devaneios.

- É por isso que estou aqui... Quero providências! Quero esse professorzinho fora daqui. De preferência na cadeia! –Disse de uma maneira enérgica, demonstrando não querer ser contrariado. –Eu tenho todas as provas se o senhor as quiser... _"E muita influencia também!" _Pensou.

- Não será necessário senhor Li... Acredito na sua palavra. Creio que não brincaria com isso, mas acha realmente necessário acionar a polícia?

- Claro! Ele merece ir para cadeia, é um vigarista.

- Mas o senhor não acha que será um escândalo? Não será bom para a imagem do colégio... Nem para o senhor, que é líder de uma empresa, um empresário importante!

Terada pareceu preocupado com a reputação da escola e com a mídia "em cima" de todos. Isso fez com que Li parasse para refletir um pouco. Não gostaria que isso acontecesse, mas não poderia deixar Shiro livre de uma punição.

- O que me sugeri senhor Terada?

- Que tal tirá-lo do país? O senhor tem influência para isso. Pode fazer de uma maneira que a imprensa não saiba... Ele nunca mais colocará o pé neste país.

- Ok, então! Faremos do jeito que o senhor pediu, contando que ele esteja bem longe. –Pegou o celular e discou um número.

- Tudo bem então. –Terada apertou o interfone. – Lien peça para o professor Shiro comparecer a minha sala imediatamente. –Desligou. –Pronto faremos o que é justo!

...-...

Shiro estava dando aula para o 7º ano naquele tempo. Espantou-se quando ouviu Lien anunciar que o diretor gostaria de vê-lo. Liberou a turma, que ficou imensamente feliz que a aula terminou cedo e foi até a direção. Bateu na porta e entrou.

- Pois não senhor diretor? –Ao entrar na sala percebeu que ele estava acompanhado e sentiu fúria no olhar deste. –Desculpe-me não sabia que estava acompanhado. –Ia sair quando...

- Não Shiro! Deixe-me apresenta-lo... Esse é Li Syaoran pai de uma das alunas.

Nesse momento Shiro arregalou os olhos. Retomou a compostura e estendeu a mão.

- Muito prazer! –Sorriu.

Syaoran nem se abalou, continuou a olhá-lo de forma fria e raivosa. Sua vontade era 'quebrar' a cara dele e tirar aquele sorrisinho que ele tinha no rosto. Shiro vendo que não iria ser cumprimentado olhou para o diretor.

- Para que me chamou Terada? –Estava confuso.

- Está demitido! –Terada disse de forma fria e séria. Foram somente duas palavrinhas, mas deixou Shiro desnorteado.

- Está brincando?! Por quê?! –Estava atordoado. Syaoran tomou a palavra.

- Isso eu explico com prazer... Você brincou e assediou várias mulheres, além de dar o golpe em algumas... Quem me garante que não fará o mesmo com as alunas? E as professora?

Shiro encarou Syaoran com ódio. Como aquele cara sabia de tudo? Como ele descobriu tudo? Quem ele pensa que é? Foi nesse momento que um lapso nome passou pela sua cabeça... Sakura. Ela deveria estar envolvida nisso. _" -Aquela vadia me paga!" _Pensou. Lembrou-se que ela estava trabalhando como babá de um ricaço, havia seguido-a várias vezes.

- Sakura... Aquela vadia é culpada disso tudo... O que aconteceu? Ela deitou-se com você? –Pronunciou num tom baixo e perigoso, para que Li escutasse.

- Hora seu... – Syaoran perdeu a paciência e partiu para cima dele, mas foi interrompido por Terada.

- Acalme-se senhor Li! Brigar não irá levá-lo a nada. –Virou-se para Shiro. – O que queremos é simples. Suma do país ou te entregamos para a polícia... Senhor Li tem todas as provas para uma boa estádia na prisão.

- Teremos um vigia para checar que você realmente sumiu do mapa. E nem pense em colocar seus pés aqui novamente!

- Como queiram... –Disse irônico. –Ah! A propósito senhor Li? Sakura deve ser muito boa na cama, para você está fazendo isso por uma vagabunda qualquer!

-HORA SEU MALDITO! NUNCA FALE ASSIM DA SAKURA! –Terada segurou Li novamente.

Shiro saiu da sala soltando uma gargalhada gostosa, com o efeito de suas palavras. Assim que ele saiu Syaoran se recompôs, agradecendo Terada por sua ajuda. Saiu da escola 'bufando' de raiva.

Apesar de tudo estava achando pouco ele ir para fora do país, era melhor vê-lo preso. Estava com uma vontade louca de encontrá-lo e dar uma boa surra nele por dizer besteiras sobre Sakura. Ele não tinha o direito de falar assim.

Estava a caminho do escritório, quando deu meia volta e foi para casa. Tinha que ver sua flor e contar tudo que havia acontecido. O quanto a amava e a protegeria de tudo e do todos. Assim que chegou a casa avistou Wei na sala.

- Olá Wei! Onde está Sakura? –Estava com uma cara de poucos amigos.

- Está no quintal dos fundos... Aconteceu algo jovem Syaoran?

-Muitas coisas Wei... Muitas coisas... Mais primeiro vou falar com a Sakura, sim?!

Wei assentiu e Syaoran foi atrás de Sakura. A encontrou ajudando o jardineiro com algumas plantas. Assim que Sakura ouviu passos olhou na direção e sorriu, correndo ao encontro da pessoa. Largando tudo que estava fazendo.

- Que bom que está aqui!

- Queria vê-la... – Deu um terno beijo nela. –Precisava vê-la.

- Aconteceu algo Syaoran?

- Muitas coisas minha flor... Venha vamos até meu escritório para eu lhe contar. –Pegou-a pela mão e foram caminhando lado a lado. Sakura seguia-o preocupada.

...-...

O sinal do intervalo tocou. Yume puxou Amy e saiu correndo para o pátio, tinha um plano para derrotar Akira e seu "grupinho", mas primeiro precisava achá-las...

- O que foi Yume para que tanto desespero? –Perguntou amy tentando ir mais devagar.

- Precisamos encontrá-las Amy! Se quisermos ganhar... Precisamos achá-las!

- Achar quem?

- Hana e Mayumi da classe B. – Amy e Yume eram da classe A. – Elas são as novas amigas que eu arranjei. Sakura deu carona para elas ontem. Não lembra? Eu te disse hoje no caminho da escola.

- Hum... Lembro sim. '_Mais ou menos.' _–Pensou Amy.

- Ah! Encontrei... Hana, Mayumi!

Hana e Mayumi eram primas, mas eram como se fossem irmãs. Onde uma estava à outra estava, eram inseparáveis e muito parecidas. Quem não as conhecia, pensavam que eram gêmeas. Pois possuíam o mesmo tom de cabelo, um ruivo brilhante e a cor dos olhos, âmbar.

- Olá Yume! –Disseram em uníssono.

- Oi. Essa é Amy minha amiga...

- Muito prazer Amy. –Disseram juntas novamente. Yume e Amy sentaram-se também. Então Yume "tomou" a palavra.

- Eu estava procurando vocês, para saber se vocês querem participar do teste para a nova equipe de torcida?

- Nós até que gostaríamos... Mas como ganhar da akira, Yume? Ela é a popularidade em pessoa. –Falou Hana.

- Eu disse isso a ela. – Foi a vez de Amy.

- Pessoal, eu acho que vocês estão sendo pessimistas. Se nós nos esforçamos, fizermos uma coreografia e escolhermos uma música legal. Temos chance! –Disse uma Mayumi confiante.

- Eu concordo com você. Só falta essas duas concordarem. –Disse Yume apontando Hana e Amy.

- Ok! Você sabe que eu sempre to contigo, né amiga?! – Disse Amy.

- Bom se todas concordam... Eu topo. –Disse Hana.

-Legal! Depois da saída, todas em frente à escola. Vamos começar a ensaiar hoje mesmo e vai ser na minha casa. –Disse Yume.

- Sim. –Disseram em coro. Colocando ambas as mãos uma em cima da outra e soltando-as para o alto, como um grito de guerra. Logo após, o sinal do término do intervalo tocou.

- Ah, não! Prova de história... – Disse uma triste Amy. As outras meninas sorriram.

- Fique tranqüila Amy. Não está tão difícil assim. – Disse Mayumi para consolar a nova amiga.

- Para Amy, história nunca será uma matéria fácil. –Disse Yume arrancando risadas das meninas. –Vamos amiga, para sala, enfrentar a terrível prova de história. – Disse fazendo voz de terror. Todas soltaram gargalhadas gostosas e foram para suas salas.

Durante o caminho, Yume contou para Amy que seu pai iria se casar com Sakura. Esta ficou muito feliz pela amiga. Sabia como ela gostava de Sakura e era correspondida.

...

Sakura que até o momento escutava tudo em silêncio levantou-se rapidamente.

- Então quer dizer...

- Isso minha flor... Shiro sairá do país. Para o bem dele e de todos. – Syaoran levantou-se e a abraçou.

- Mais e se ele voltar? Se ele não cumprir o que disse? Ele pode muito bem criar nomes falsos para voltar... Eu duvido que ele tenha aceitado tudo naturalmente.

- Ele não tem escolha Sakura! Ou ele vai para fora do país ou a cadeia.

- Espero que nada de mal aconteça... Que nada aconteça.

- Não se preocupe Sakura... Agora, como estão os preparativos para o jantar?

- Está tudo ótimo! Vai dar tudo certo. –Sakura deu um belo sorriso. - Depois de amanhã teremos um ótimo jantar!

- Que bom. Agora se me der licença, eu vou para a empresa. Que depois vou resolver o problema de Shiro. – Deu um beijo apaixonado em Sakura e saiu.

Depois que Li saiu do escritório, Sakura foi falar com Wei. Estava na hora de buscar Yume. e ainda tinha que verificar alguns detalhes do jantar.

Falou com Wei e foi buscar a pequena na escola. Apesar de tudo, não estava com um bom pressentimento, em relação à Shiro.

...-...

As meninas esperavam Sakura ansiosas na porta da escola. Tinham que escolher a música e estavam animadas. Assim que Yume avistou o carro de Sakura saíram correndo.

- Hei, hei, hei! Posso saber para que tanta pressa? –Perguntou sorrindo.

- Temos que ensaiar Sak. Vamos participar do teste, para as novas integrantes do grupo de líder de torcida. – Disse Yume já dentro do carro, junto com suas amigas.

- Não acham que são muito pequenas?

- Não. A faixa etária é a partir dos seis anos. – Yume olhou para as meninas, como se estivessem fazendo um complô.

- E temos sete! Huhuhuhu... –Disseram em coro. Todas soltaram gargalhadas gostosas. –Vamos participar da categoria mini. –Disse Yume, em quanto Sakura dava partida no carro.

Assim que Sakura entrou com o carro na mansão, as garotas ficaram maravilhadas. Apesar de serem amigas, Amy nunca havia entrado na casa de Yume. Só passava em frente a ela. Hana e Mayumi também. Quando Yume entrou na casa, Kero veio correndo e latindo em sua direção.

- Meninas esse é o Kero. Um presente do papai... é um grande amigo também. –Kero latiu e abanou o rabinho.

As meninas brincaram e ficaram chamando-o de fofinho. Depois Yume levou-as para o quarto e Kero foi para o quintal. Sakura foi preparar um chá para elas.

Assim que Sakura ia entrar na cozinha escutou vozes. Eram os seguranças. Estavam falando tão baixinho que ia bater, mas escutou algo intrigante. Ficou parada atrás da porta, encostada para que não a vissem.

- Você acha que devo contar Yue? –Perguntou Jing apreensivo.

- Alguém mais sabe disso? – Perguntou Yue pensativo.

- Não. Ninguém mais sabe dessa história. Bem... A senhora Li sabia quando me contratou e agora você. –Disse cruzando os braços

- Se a senhora Li sabe, acho que não deve haver problemas. –Yue sério como sempre disse para aliviá-lo. Não era muito de dar conselhos, mas não tinha saída. Deu uma tapa no ombro de Jing. – Relaxa!

- Você dizendo para relaxar? – Sorriu. – Cadê o Yue? O que você fez com ele? – Os dois sorriram. O que para Jing foi estranho, nunca havia visto o amigo sorrir.

- Concordo com você. Deveria contar para o senhor Li. Se a mãe dele o contratou, não haverá problemas.

Sakura que estava escondida atrás da porta ficou perdida em pensamentos._ "O que será que eles conversavam? Que história será essa?" _Até que sentiu tocarem seu ombro. Levou um susto e olhou para ver quem era. Colocou a mão no coração, respirando aliviada ao constatar quem era.

- Que susto senhor Wei.

- O que fazia jovem Sakura?

- Oh! Nada. Só ia preparar um chá para as meninas. – Disse sem graça.

- Ah, é verdade. Eu vi umas senhoritas chegarem com a pequena Yume... Pode deixar que eu preparo. –Ofereceu Wei com um sorriso.

- Que isso... eu te ajudo!

- Não precisa. Pode cuidar das meninas, farei com prazer. Quando estiver pronto eu mesmo levo.

- Obrigada. – Sorriu.

Saiu em direção ao quarto, mais inquieta com o que havia escutado na cozinha.

_* No quarto de Yume..._

- Nossa Yume! O seu quarto é lindo! – Disse Hana encantada com os variados tipos de bichinhos de pelúcia.

- Obrigada. – Yume sorriu e foi retribuída. Achou graça do comportamento da amiga, pois esta parecia uma criança descobrindo um mundo encantado.

Yume sabia que tinha alguns privilégios na vida, por ser filha de um importante empresário, mas não se vangloriava pelo luxo em que vivia. Tinha uma grande humildade em seu coração. Não gostava de sentir-se diferente dos outros por sua condição social. Parou de divagar em seus pensamentos, quando escutou Amy pronunciar.

- Vocês têm alguma idéia para a apresentação? – Todas as olharam com 'ar' pensativo.

- Na verdade... Tenho algumas... Mas não sei se concordarão. – Disse uma insegura Mayumi.

- Tudo é valido nesse momento. Afinal estamos aqui para decidir o que fazer... Exponha suas idéias Mayumi! – Encorajou Hana.

- Eu também tenho algumas sugestões. –Disse Yume.

Todas começaram a expor suas idéias e discuti sobre a apresentação.

Sakura bateu na porta do quarto de Yume, anunciando que iria entrar. Espantou-se com a cara de desanimo delas. Cada uma 'jogada' em um pufe, arrasadas.

- O que estão fazendo meninas? Já decidiram sobre a apresentação? – Perguntou tentando passar ânimo em sua voz. Com isso, acabou esquecendo o que havia presenciado há pouco.

- Nós já tentamos preparar alguns detalhes, mas descobrimos que não temos... é ... vamos dizer... experiência. – Disse Yume começando a ficar desanimada. – Nós estávamos nos baseando no que vimos as líderes de torcidas mais velhas fazerem. – Sorriu sem graça.

- Eu sabia que isso não ia dar certo... Não devíamos ter desafiado a Akira! – Disse Amy e todas ficaram desconsoladas.

- Hei meninas! Animo! Se entraram nessa juntas, tem que lutar até o final! Vocês querem ganhar, não querem? – Todas afirmaram com a cabeça, olhando espantadas para a determinação de Sakura. - Primeiro, contem-me quem é essa Akira e por que vocês a desafiaram? –Argumentou sentando ao lado delas. Nesse mesmo instante Wei chegou com o chá e alguns biscoitos. Assim que os deixou se retirou para outros afazeres.

Em poucos minutos Yume contou sobre Akira e seu grupinho para Sakura. Essa ficava pasma com cada palavra que Yume dizia. Akira possuía muitas artimanhas para uma garota de sete anos. No começo, Sakura pensou que Yume falava de uma garota mais velha. Quando perguntou a idade da garota, não acreditou. Mais pode perceber, também, que o sentimento que Akira possuía por Yume não era bom. Yume conquistava as pessoas pelo seu jeitinho meigo e extrovertido de ser. Akira não gostava muito disso, pois Yume, ao seu olhar, 'roubava' o seu brilho. Era muita inveja e ressentimento para uma garotinha tão nova. Yume ainda era muito ingênua e não conseguia perceber esse sentimento que Akira possuía por ela.

Quando Yume terminou, ficou a espera da pronuncia de Sakura.

- Bem... Já que vocês querem tanto... Primeiro passo a se tomar, escolher uma música. Sem ela, não tem como vocês criarem nada. Segundo passo, criar um grito de guerra. Algo feito por vocês, com certeza irá impressionar os jurados. Faça algo relacionado com a escola. – Sakura exitou por um instante, mas continuou. Agora via determinação no olhar das meninas. – Eu já fiz parte do clube de líder de torcida no tempo do colegial. Posso ajudar vocês, o que acham? – As meninas trocaram olhares.

- Maravilhoso! – Gritaram em coro.

Sakura passou a tarde dando dicas para as meninas. Que juntas montaram seu próprio grito de guerra. Quando perceberam já era tarde, então deixaram à música e a coreografia para o dia seguinte. Teriam duas semanas para decidirem tudo.

Hana, Mayumi e Amy se despediram e foram embora. Permanecendo somente Sakura e Yume na sacada da entrada principal, vendo as amigas partir. Yume deu um terno abraço em Sakura e pronunciou com o mais belo sorriso.

- Obrigada... Sakura. Você é muito, muito especial!

- Você que é minha pequena... Você que é...

Sakura retribuiu o sorriso, com carinho e entraram na mansão.

...

Syaoran estava na empresa arquitetando junto com Terada, alguns seguranças e um detetive particular, uma maneira de ter certeza que Shiro sairia do país. Sem alertar a justiça. Passada duas horas, finalmente tudo estava resolvido.

Shiro seria buscado em casa por dois seguranças, que o levariam até o aeroporto. Lá estariam mais três seguranças que o levariam para o portão de embarque. Não dando possibilidade para ele conversar ou alertar ninguém. Em quanto três tomavam conta dele, um verificava os documentos e o outro, colocava as malas para o embarque. Nessa mala seria posto um chip-rastreador, para a segurança e certeza de Li.

- Espero que esse plano de certo... – Confessou Li suspirando. Estava exausto.

- Infelizmente, também teremos que confiar na palavra de Shiro. – Pronunciou Terada ao levantar-se para se retirar.

- Muito obrigado por sua ajuda, senhor Terada. – Disse Li ao apertar a mão de Terada. – Ao senhor também, detetive Takashi! – Repetiu o mesmo gesto com o detetive. Esse afirmou com a cabeça e sorriu.

- Não precisa agradecer... É um favor que devo a você, por não expor minha instituição. Eu que agradeço. – Disse Terada. – Agora, preciso ir... Não gosto de deixar minha escola muito tempo 'sozinha'. Não sei do que as crianças são capazes de fazer. – Disse de forma descontraída. – Até logo senhor Li!

- Até logo, diretor. – Ao dizer isso Terada e o detetive se retiraram.

- Então, amanhã colocaremos nosso plano em prática... Eu estarei monitorando através de todos vocês o andamento de tudo. Todos estarão com câmeras e escutas para a comunicação. – Comunicou senhor Li, ao olhar para os seguranças. – Estão dispensados.

Os seguranças se retiram. Li pegou sua pasta, dispensou Haru e foi para sua casa. Não via a hora de estar com Sakura e sua filha. Afinal, mais um dia havia terminado.

...

No dia seguinte, Sakura levou Yume para escola e logo se juntou a todos que estavam reunidos no escritório de Li, na sala de segurança. Onde Syaoran monitorava todo o comportamento e andamento da missão. Syaoran não demonstrava, mas estava nervoso. Sakura era há impaciência e o nervosismo em pessoa. Terada era o que se encontrava mais tranqüilo e concentrado nas atitudes dos seguranças.

Ocorreu tudo como o planejado. Os seguranças buscaram Shiro em casa, chegaram ao aeroporto, um dos seguranças foi checar os documentos, o outro foi colocar as malas e o chip. Shiro passou pelo portão de embarque e... Tudo saiu do controle.

...-...

_No aeroporto de Tóquio..._

Um homem com aparência muito elegante e presença poderosa, pousava seu jatinho na pista do aeroporto de Tóquio. Ao sair do jatinho, deu um sorriso malicioso com o canto dos lábios.

Ele trajava uma calça preta, blusa social branca, terno preto e um sobretudo também em tom escuro. Possuía uma pele morena, cabelos lisos curto, mais tão negros que pareciam azulados. Aparentava ter uns vinte e quatro anos. Possuía um corpo bem definido, olhos da cor do céu de tão azuis e uma expressão assustadora.

Assim que desceu as escadas, retirou o óculo escuro e avistou seu subordinado. Que o esperava com um carro particular. Colocou seu óculo novamente e caminhou até o veículo.

- Mestre Chung, é bom revê-lo! – Disse Lan Hu curvando-se perfeitamente.

- Infelizmente, não posso dizer o mesmo... Só um inútil como você, para me fazer cumprir uma tarefa tão insignificante como a que destinei a você. – Após esse comentário entrou no carro.

Lan Hu não disse nada, apenas ficou sério. Sabia como seu mestre era e não ligava. Aprendeu com ele e com as dores da vida, a ter a mesma personalidade e um coração de pedra. Mais às vezes possuía uma vontade enorme de tirar esse gênio arrogante que ele tinha. Ia entrar no carro, quando avistou uma correria e um homem 'pular' no banco do carona ao seu lado. Entrou no carro e sério pronunciou.

- Desça agora! Não quero saber em que confusão se meteu. Então, desça agora!

- Se eu descer serei preso, ou com certeza, atiraram em mim e poderá pegar em seu belíssimo carro. Então, seja bonzinho e me dê uma carona. – Disse o homem ao seu lado com um sorriso convencido.

- Por que te ajudaria? Que benefícios eu teria com isso? Nada! Então... Desça. –Disse com o mesmo sorriso do homem. Esse desfez o seu rapidamente. Chung que escutava tudo em silêncio, no banco de trás, tomou a palavra.

- Se vocês ficarem discutindo aqui não adiantará nada... Lan Hu deixe para saber dos benefícios depois. Ligue o carro, agora, e retire-se daqui! Se esse traste não servir, faremos o serviço daqueles seguranças e policiais impacientes ali. – Apontou pela janela do carro, onde podia se perceber que estavam cercados. O homem no banco do carona engoliu seco.

Lan Hu olhou para o homem ao seu lado e a encrenca que teria que livrar-se. Respirou fundo e acelerou o carro. Os policiais começaram a atirar, mas não conseguiram impedir que Lan Hu ultrapassasse a barreira e escapasse. Levando consigo um homem completamente desconhecido e suspeito.

**Continua... **

**------------------------------------------------------**

**N.A.:**_Então, o que acharam?_

_Vocês não sabem como eu li e reescrevi esse cap. várias vezes até achar que estava da maneira correta. E mesmo assim ainda acho que falta ... Mas resolvi postar. _

_Quero que deixem a opinião de vocês! É sempre muito importante e inspirador..._

_A fic está quase chegando ao fim... O próximo cap. terá partes importantes para o desvendar de toda a trama. Tem um novo trio se formando... Quem serão? OoOh! rsrsrs... Qual será o mistetioso segredo de Jing?_

_Não percam o próximo cap. de UAMV! hehehehe! *Momento propaganda* _

_Um super beijo para todos que deixaram reiviews. Aos meus leitores fiés e aos novos leitores: **Dry Carla, Hidaka, Luna, Merry-Anne e Ines**. Não tive tempo de responder o review de vocês, mas deixo aqui o meu muito obrigada. E para todos que acompanham em silêncio, o meu muito obrigada também, mas deixem reviews! rsrsrsrs._

_**Naty Li.** _


	8. Chapter 8

Olá pessoal! Quanto tempo, né? XD Desculpem a demora... Espero que gostem do capítulo... Cometários e agradecimentos, logo ao final deste.

**Boa leitura!**

**Disclaimer:**Os personagens de CCS não me pertencem e sim ao grupo Clamp, mas este fanfic também possui personagens criados por mim. Para a minha felicidade! Hehehehe!!!

_***No capítulo anterior.***_

_(...)_

_- Se vocês ficarem discutindo aqui não adiantará nada... Lan Hu deixe para saber dos benefícios depois. Ligue o carro, agora, e retire-se daqui! Se esse traste não servir, faremos o serviço daqueles seguranças e policiais impacientes ali. – Apontou pela janela do carro, onde podia se perceber que estavam cercados. O homem no banco do carona engoliu seco. _

_Lan Hu olhou para o homem ao seu lado e a encrenca que teria que livrar-se. Respirou fundo e acelerou o carro. Os policiais começaram a atirar, mas não conseguiram impedir que Lan Hu ultrapassasse a barreira e escapasse. Levando _consigo_ um homem completamente desconhecido e suspeito._

* * *

_**Um Anjo em Minha Vida**_

_Por Naty Li_

_Revisado por: Tammy Sousa._

_**Capítulo 8**_

- Mas que inferno! Não acredito que isso está acontecendo! – Gritou Li, furioso.

Sakura apenas sentou-se no sofá. Suas pernas tremiam de pânico, mas não poderia demonstrar esse pavor, tinha que ser forte, por Syaoran. Demonstrar o medo e a insegurança que sentia, só iria deixá-lo mais nervoso e preocupado.

- Sinto muito, senhor Li... Não conseguimos impedir. – Disse um dos seguranças com convicção, mas nervoso com a aparência transtornada de Syaoran.

- Não conseguiram impedir! Esse é o problema. – O empresário soltou com ironia. – Vocês são pagos para quê? Hein, digam-me?! – Os seguranças abaixaram a cabeça em silêncio. Ninguém tinha coragem de enfrentar um Li furioso.

- Calma Syaoran, ficar nervoso não vai adiantar nada... Já aconteceu! – Disse Sakura tentando passar tranqüilidade ao amado. Uma tranqüilidade que ela mesma não possuía no momento. Somente ela sabia o risco que corria com Shiro a solta. Arrepiava-se somente ao cogitar uma possibilidade dele encontrá-la.

- Minha maior preocupação é Yume e você minha flor. Não sei o que esse _ser_ é capaz de fazer por vingança. – Disse ao abraçar Sakura.

- Ele foi muito astuto! O surgimento daquele carro misterioso o ajudou ainda mais. – Disse o detetive ao entrar no recinto.

- Conseguiu descobrir quem era o dono, senhor Takashi? – Perguntou Li ainda meio abraçado a Sakura.

- Ainda não obtive sucesso. – Respondeu. – A única informação que consegui foi a de que o carro fora alugado. Ainda não se sabe para quem... – Disse Takashi sentando-se em uma poltrona. – Sabemos apenas, que a pessoa que alugou o carro é muito importante, assim como o senhor, pois chegou num jatinho particular. Bom... O que temos a fazer por hora, infelizmente, é esperar as investigações. Já acionei todos do aeroporto para que fiquem atentos a qualquer suspeita. – Comentou Takashi.

- Você contou-lhes a verdade detetive? – Perguntou Li.

- Não tive outra opção, senhor, pois neste caso tivemos que informar a polícia para o nosso auxílio. Não sabemos do que ele é capaz solto pela cidade, mas os comuniquei que não alarmassem a imprensa.

- _Ok_, então. – Li olhou para seus seguranças e com desapontamento na voz pronunciou. – Bom, não podemos fazer mais nada por enquanto... Então, estão dispensados agora. – Os seguranças retiraram-se. Todos em profundo silêncio.

- Também vou me retirar. – Disse-lhes o diretor Terada. – Tenho deveres como diretor a minha espera. Qualquer coisa pode me procurar. – Cumprimentou a todos e se retirou.

- Também estou de saída... Quaisquer novidades eu comunico imediatamente, senhor Li.

- Muito obrigada detetive! – Disse Li ao apertar a mão deste.

O detetive saiu da sala, deixando apenas Sakura e Syaoran em total silêncio. Um profundo e incômodo silêncio para ambos.

- Parece até que eu já estava prevendo que algo ruim fosse acontecer... – Disse Sakura olhando para Syaoran que se encontrava de costas para ela. – Não fique assim, Syaoran! Não vai resolver nada você ficar neste estado, apenas vai me deixar mais preocupada. Não comigo, e sim com você. – Disse ao se levantar para fazê-lo olhá-la, colocando a mão em seu rosto.

- Desculpe-me, Sakura... – Syaoran colocou a sua mão sobre a dela fechando os lindos olhos âmbares, abrindo-os logo em seguida apenas para encontrar duas esmeraldas compreensivas.

- Não precisa me pedir desculpas, Syaoran. Você fez o que achou ser certo no momento! Não pode prever o futuro e saber o que iria acontecer. – Sakura agora estava mais calma e sentia-se segura. – Só de você estar ao meu lado já me sinto protegida. – Disse olhando em seus olhos.

- Obrigado, Sakura. Obrigada por estar ao meu lado, por confiar em mim e por me fazer feliz. – Encostou sua testa na dela, olhando fixamente nos brilhantes orbes verdes.

- Eu te amo Syaoran! – Disse emocionada.

- Eu também minha flor.

Assim, os dois envolveram-se em um longo beijo apaixonado.

- Bom, agora infelizmente tenho que ir... – Disse Sakura logo após terminarem o beijo. – Ainda temos um jantar esta noite. – Sorriu matreira.

- Tem certeza? Não podemos cancelar e jantar somente nós dois? – Disse manhoso, aproximando-se dela.

- Até que não seria má idéia! – Sorriu em troca. – Mas acho que as pessoas com quem você marcou não iam ficar nada felizes.

- Você tem razão... Mais ainda gosto da alternativa! – Disse prendendo-a contra o corpo.

- Syaoran! – Sakura olhou de forma reprovadora para ele, este sorriu maroto. – Deixe-me ir, está bem?

- Está bem. – Soltou-a, dando um estalinho em seus lábios. – Até mais tarde!

- Até.

**...-...**

O dia de Sakura estava sendo corrido. Havia buscado Yume na escola, ensaiado com as meninas, que já haviam escolhido a música. Sakura apenas ensinou-lhes a colocar os passos. Elas estavam animadíssimas e a professora estava gostando do resultado. Só esperava que os jurados também aprovassem.

O jantar estava quase todo pronto, mas queria checá-lo a fim de não perder os últimos detalhes da preparação. Havia comprado todos os ingredientes para o jantar, no dia anterior deste. Wei deu várias dicas para que a culinária desse jantar fosse perfeita. Ele estava sendo um ótimo aliado. Ajudaria no que fosse possível, mas ele seria o chefe esta noite. Sabia cozinhar, porém não era nada em comparação com as delícias de Wei.

Já era final de tarde, quando tudo já estava pronto. Sakura olhava satisfatoriamente para cada detalhe da arrumação_. _Os móveis estavam com um brilho intenso. As cortinas da sala de jantar, antes verde musgo, estavam agora vermelhas com detalhes em dourado. Havia também flores por todo o canto do ambiente, dando um aroma fresco e gostoso para quem adentrasse no local. Estava impecável.

"_Ufa! Que trabalho deu organizar toda esta casa. Ainda bem que a Yume me ajudou!"_ – Pensou para si. Estava parada no meio da sala quando escutou passos descendo a escada. Era Yume com um semblante preocupado.

- O que foi pequena? Aconteceu algo? – Disse-lhe sorrindo.

- Aconteceu, Sakura. – Disse uma Yume dramática. – Os meus vestidos... Nenhum deles serve em mim. Não saio para fazer compras com o papai há séculos! Nem lembro mais o que é um shopping! O que eu vou fazer? Faltam apenas três horas para o jantar. – Sentou-se no último degrau da escada. Sakura foi até ela.

- Não se preocupe... Sei como resolver. – Piscou para ela. – Agora, vá até a cozinha e avise Wei que vamos sair! Te espero no carro.

Yume afirmou alegremente com a cabeça e correu em direção à cozinha.

_Alguns minutos depois..._

- Aonde vamos, Sakura? – Perguntou uma Yume curiosa, entrando no carro.

- Para um lugar onde você poderá escolher vestidos sem gastar dinheiro e não demorar tanto. – Disse fazendo suspense. – O meu _guarda-roupa secreto._

- E onde fica isso? Na sua casa? Só pode ser. – Disse orgulhosa.

- Sem mais perguntas pequena! – Brincou e deu partida no carro. Yume consentiu sorrindo.

Sakura parou o carro em frente a uma casa amarela. A casa que tanto amava e lhe trazia lembranças maravilhosas de sua infância. Yume achou o sobrado lindo, parecia de boneca. Sakura tocou a campainha, mas ninguém atendeu. Então usou a chave que seu pai havia deixado com ela para alguma emergência; e essa hora era é uma.

- Cheguei papai! Está em casa? – Não ouviu resposta alguma. Resolveu tentar de novo. – Papai, você está em casa? – Disse falando mais alto.

- Sim, minha filha! Estou na biblioteca. – Disse o senhor Fujitaka gritando para que a filha o ouvisse. – Já estou subindo. – Largou seus afazeres e foi ao encontro da filha. – Como vai a minha flor? – Disse ao lhe dar um beijo.

- Muito bem papai. – Deu-lhe um abraço.

- E quem é esta pequena? – Sorriu para a menina tímida ao lado de Sakura. – Você é muito bonita, sabia? – Yume sorriu em agradecimento.

- Esta é Yume, papai, filha do Syaoran e minha melhor amiga! – Piscou para Yume.

- Muito prazer senhor... – Disse curvando-se com graciosidade, sendo retribuída pelo pai de Sakura. Fujitaka olhou Sakura.

- Veio para o jantar, minha filha? Receio que hoje ele sairá um pouco tarde, pois ainda não tive tempo de prepará-lo.

- Não se preocupe papai! Pode voltar aos seus afazeres, vim somente mostrar para Yume algo em meu antigo quarto.

- Então está bem... Se quiser algo, estou na biblioteca. Não vá sem antes falar comigo, hein?

- Com toda certeza, _senhor Kinomoto!_ – Disse com um tom obediente e em seguida riu junto com o pai. – Vamos Yume, vou lhe mostrar o meu quarto de infância.

As duas entraram no cômodo. O quarto de Sakura possuía a mesma decoração, somente seus pertences que não se encontravam mais ali, afinal, estavam todos em seu apartamento. Ali se encontravam apenas alguns de seus 'tesouros' que não poderia levar para o apartamento. Yume observou o quarto e não viu nada de diferente. Parecia ser um quarto normal, sem nenhum segredo.

- Sakura, onde fica esse guarda-roupa secreto? – Perguntou confusa. – Não vejo nada de diferente... – Nessa hora escutou um clique e olhou pra trás. – Uau! Fantástico.

Sakura havia aberto o seu guarda-roupa e apertado um botão, que havia nos fundos deste. Abrindo, assim, uma passagem para um _closet _em tom de rosa claro, onde havia vários vestidos e fantasias infantis (De cinco até doze anos).

- Gostou?! Este _closet _foi idéia de minha mãe, mas só pôde ser realmente concluído pela minha tia. Apenas ela, a minha prima e eu sabemos deste espaço. – Yume estava maravilhada pela beleza dos vestidos.

- E onde eles foram comprados?

- Alguns foram presentes, mas a maioria deles foi criação de minha prima. Ela gostava de desenhar e costurar roupas para mim... Apesar de ser exagerada às vezes! – Sorriu pela lembrança. Como sentia falta de Tomoyo.

Desde que ela havia ido estudar moda, em Paris, não tinha notícias. Falavam-se raramente pelo telefone, sempre trocavam cartas, pois Tomoyo era muito ocupada.

A última noticia que teve é que ela voltaria este ano, para passar uma temporada e que estava noiva.

Sakura olhou para Yume, esta estava confusa em qual escolher.

- Yume, este será o meu presente para você... Pode ficar com todos! – Sorriu. Na face da menina, surgiu um lindo sorriso.

- Sério Sakura? – Esta confirmou com um gesto. – Aiii! Obrigada! – Abraçou a amiga.

- De nada pequena... Eles não me servirão mesmo! É como se estivesse presenteando a minha filha. – Disse olhando em seus olhos, estes brilhando. – A minha menina.

- E você é para mim, a mãe que eu sempre desejei ter ao meu lado. – Disse abraçando-a bem forte. – E quero ter, para sempre! – Disse com lágrimas nos olhos. Sakura segurava-se para não chorar pela declaração da pequena.

- Bom... Agora é melhor você escolher logo o vestido, né?! Amanhã venho buscar os outros. Senão, não dará para eu me arrumar e chegarmos a tempo para o jantar.

- Está bem. Eu quero... este aqui! – Apontou para um lindo vestido branco, rodado, com detalhes de flores de cerejeira, em tom rosa. Ele vinha acompanhado de uma tiara de brilhantes com uma pedra de flor de cerejeira.

- Escolha perfeita! Ele é lindo. Agora vamos, ainda tenho que passar no meu apartamento. – Disse fechando o seu "guarda-roupa secreto".

Estavam descendo a escada, quando escutou uma voz muito familiar. Deu a mão para Yume e desceu rapidamente. Quando chegou à sala, não acreditou no que via.

- Touya! – Correu e abraçou bem forte o irmão. Este retribuiu o abraço da mesma forma.

- Minha _monstrenga_ preferida! Que saudades de você. – Disse ao soltá-la.

- Vou fingir que não escutei o que você disse. Não quero brigar... Ai, que saudades maninho! – Disse ao beijar-lhe a face. – Ué! Cadê o Yukito? Ele não veio com você? – Indagou. Sakura olhou as mãos do irmão e percebeu algo cintilando. Pegou a mão no ato. – O que foi isso? Está noivo? Quem é? Eu conheço? – Disse animada.

- Calma! Uma pergunta de cada vez... E, solta minha mão! – Disse embaraçado com o comportamento da irmã. – O Yukito veio sim. Está na cozinha com o papai... E sim. Estou noivo e você não a conhece, mas irá conhecer... em breve. – Sorriu e percebeu a presença de uma criança. – Quem é esta menina, Sakura? – Perguntou confuso.

- Essa é a Yume. – Disse apontando para a pequena. – Ela é filha do meu chefe e minha melhor amiga. – Disse sorrindo.

Yume estranhou Sakura não ter dito o nome de seu pai. _"Estranho... Para o senhor Kinomoto ela disse."_ – Pensou. Resolveu perguntar depois.

– Yume, este é o meu irmão Touya.

- Muito prazer, senhor Kinomoto Touya!

- O prazer é todo meu, senhorita! Você é uma linda menina, simpática também. – Sorriu Touya. _"Parece-me familiar... Esses olhos... Onde eu já os vi?"_ – Pensou intrigado.

- Obrigada. – Yume curvou-se em agradecimento, lançando-lhe um belo sorriso.

"_Este sorriso me é familiar também... Meu Deus! Onde eu os vi? Estranho... Nunca vi essa garota!"_ – Pensou para si olhando profundamente a bela menina.

- Touya! Terra chamando Touya! – Disse Sakura estalando os dedos na frente do rosto do irmão, acordando-o do transe. – Você está bem?

- Claro monstrenga! – Disfarçou Touya. – Agora, deixe-me descarregar a bagagem. Vou para o meu quarto.

- Então tchau! Porque eu e Yume temos que ir embora. – Touya levantou o braço, cumprimentando-a de costas.

Sakura foi até a cozinha, deu um _olá _para Yukito e despediu-se de seu pai. Seguiu para seu apartamento. Escolheu seu traje e foi para a mansão Li. Resolveu se arrumar por lá.

Ao chegarem à mansão, Sakura foi logo arrumar Yume. Arrumou-se junto com ela, pois não queria incomodar o senhor Wei lhe pedindo permissão para tomar banho em seu quarto. Apesar de namorar o dono da casa, possuía uma timidez que não a deixava usufruir do luxo ao seu redor. Syaoran já havia dado permissão para usar o quarto de hospedes que lhe agradasse, mas mesmo assim, não se sentia a vontade.

Yume estava linda com o vestido. Sakura havia arrumado-a como uma princesa. Porém ela não estava muito diferente da menina. Havia escolhido seu melhor traje para esta noite: usava um vestido tomara-que-caia rosa-pink, até a altura dos joelhos e com _strass_ de brilhantes no busto direito, no formato de uma bela flor. Nada muito formal, mas fino e elegante. Havia prendido os cabelos em um coque, deixando algumas charmosas mechas soltas. A maquiagem era suave, mas realçava seus lindos olhos esmeralda.

As duas estavam descendo as escadas, quando escutaram alguém entrar. Era Syaoran, o qual estava indiferente ao que acontecia ao seu redor. Estava com um semblante carregado de preocupação. Seu trabalho não havia sido muito produtivo e a preocupação com o desaparecimento de Shiro só piorava as coisas. Acordou de seus devaneios, quando escutou passos e olhou na direção. Ficou paralisado por instantes com tamanha visão.

- Mas como os meus dois anjos estão perfeitos esta noite! – Disse aproximando-se. Abaixou-se na direção de Yume. – Está perfeita, princesa... Aliás, eu não conheço este vestido. Você comprou hoje? – Perguntou sorrindo.

- Não. Foi um presente da Sakura... Não é lindo, papai! – Yume deu uma volta em torno de si, apresentando o vestido. – Vou mostrar para o Wei. – Saiu saltitando.

Syaoran olhou na direção de Sakura e não se conteve ao seu encanto. Ela estava mais do que linda, estava maravilhosa! Deu um selinho em seus lábios e pronunciou.

– Você está perfeita... Linda como um anjo vindo do céu.

Sakura sorriu e corou pelo elogio. Syaoran sorriu também pelo acanhamento da namorada e deu outro selinho em seus lábios, e outro, e outro, até que se envolveram em um beijo cheio de amor. Separaram-se sem desviar o olhar.

- Não precisava ter gasto seu dinheiro com Yume, minha flor... Poderia ter me pedido. – Disse compreensivo.

- Não precisa se preocupar com isso. Não gastei dinheiro algum! – Sakura disse sorrindo. – Aquele vestido era meu. Têm muitos deles guardados na casa de meu pai e não vi problema algum em dá-los a Yume, já que gosto dela como uma filha.

Syaoran abraçou Sakura. Como amava aquela mulher! Ela era única. Verdadeiramente única.

- Obrigado, minha flor... Por amá-la tanto. – Sakura retribuiu o abraço com um lindo sorriso. – Agora preciso tomar um banho. Daqui a pouco nossos convidados chegarão e eu não estarei nem um pouco apresentável.

Sakura olhou para o homem a sua frente: dificilmente concordaria com aquela afirmação. Syaoran estaria sempre apresentável, pois ele era perfeito demais.

**...-...**

Um carro passava tranquilamente pelas ruas de Tomoeda, logo após terem despistado a polícia e estar a quilômetros de distância do aeroporto. Eles estavam numa estrada onde o movimento do tráfego urbano era mínimo.

Passaram por uma estrada estreita cercada por árvores... Árvores _bem _altas. Era possível perceber que o nível de população naquele local era baixo, quase não possuía casas ao redor e a distância entre elas era _definitivamente _longe. Parecia mais um local onde as pessoas passavam uma temporada de férias.

O carro virou à direita e seguiu reto novamente, parando no final da rua, em frente a uma casa grande e muito bonita. Lan Hu desceu do carro e foi abrir a porta para seu mestre, Chung.

Chung saiu do carro reparando tudo ao seu redor. Aquela casa seria perfeita para o seu plano futuro. Parou na entrada da casa quando percebeu ter se esquecido de algo. Shiro estava dentro do carro assustado demais com os dois homens desconhecidos para sair de dentro deste. Chung lançou um olhar para Lan Hu, com um sinal que ela já sabia o que devia fazer. Respirou fundo. Não iria bancar o mordomo deste cara. Parou na janela do carro e bateu, fazendo Shiro levar um pequeno susto.

- Hei! Vai sair do carro ou não? Ou você acha que vou abrir a porta para você?

Shiro lhe olhou pelo canto do olho e saiu do carro. Tinha que livrar-se do que se meteu. Seguiu Lan Hu até a casa.

Quando entrou, não pôde deixar de reparar o luxo que estava presente ao seu redor. Uma casa de dois andares, aparentemente com muito quartos, um pouco sombria, mas muito luxuosa. Lan Hu foi em direção à sala de estar e Shiro o seguiu sem pronunciar uma palavra.

Chung se encontrava em sua poltrona preta, ao lado de uma lareira que não se encontrava acesa. A luminosidade do local, no momento, era apenas produzida por um abajur que estava localizado numa mesa ao lado. A presença poderosa que ele emanava ainda não havia desaparecido. Lan Hu parou no hall da porta e deu passagem para Shiro e ficou a observar dali.

- Bom, pode começar a falar... Quem é você? E por que aqueles policiais estavam a sua procura? – Pronunciou Chung com cara de poucos amigos.

Shiro se encontrava de pé a frente de Chung. Um arrepio passou por sua espinha e ele pela primeira vez sentiu-se ameaçado com algo.

**...-...**

Syaoran subiu para o banho e Sakura foi para cozinha, onde encontrou Yume e Wei conversando e sorrindo abertamente. Wei ficou maravilhado quando viu Sakura. Realmente jovem Syaoran tinha muito bom gosto. Após alguns minutos, Syaoran chegou à cozinha. Ouve um silêncio neste momento. Todos olhavam para ele. Syaoran estranhou a reação de todos.

- O que foi? Parece que viram uma alucinação. Estou tão ruim assim? – Disse sorrindo de lado.

- Não papai! Está lindo... e cheiroso também. – Disse Yume respirando fundo.

- Está perfeito Syaoran, perfeito! – Sakura concluiu com orgulho e encanto e Wei sorriu em confirmação.

Syaoran usava o tradicional terno preto, mas estava sublime. Ele sorriu em agradecimento e juntou-se a conversa de todos. Estavam tão distraídos que não perceberam a campainha tocar, até que insistiram nela novamente.

- Devem ser nossos convidados. – Sakura disse sorrindo.

- Eu vou abrir. – Disse Wei.

- Não. Deixa. Eu faço isso. – Disse Syaoran.

Enquanto Li caminhava até a porta, Sakura e Yume foram para a sala de estar. Sakura apesar de não demonstrar, estava nervosa. Nunca havia participado de um jantar tão importante.

- Boa noite. Sejam bem-... vindos... Eriol? O que...? Senhorita Daidouji... – Syaoran estava surpreso e confuso demais.

- Quanto tempo Syaoran... Está triste em me ver? – Disse Eriol risonho ao ver a expressão de espanto no rosto do amigo.

- Não. Apenas surpreso... Mas entrem e fiquem a vontade. – Disse Li abrindo espaço para passarem. – Saudades de você, meu amigo. – Disse Syaoran abraçando-o como num gesto de familiaridade.

- Eu também... Fico feliz ao saber disso! – Disse Eriol retribuindo o abraço, para logo após enlaçar novamente o braço de sua noiva.

Syaoran deu um meio sorriso e caminhou com eles até a sala de estar. Estava surpreso ao ver o amigo por dois motivos, primeiro: jamais pensou encontrá-lo no Japão; e segundo: ele estava noivo. Realmente seu amigo havia mudado. Assim que entraram na sala, Sakura levou um choque de surpresa. O que _ela_ estaria fazendo ali? Abriu um lindo sorriso e foi em direção a pessoa da qual sentia tanta falta.

- Tomoyo! Que saudade! – Disse abraçando a prima, e surpreendendo esta.

- Sakura?! – Agora foi a vez de ela ficar confusa. O que sua prima fazia ali? – Que saudades minha prima. – Retribuiu o abraço. – O que faz aqui? Não sabe como senti sua falta, de sua companhia...

- É uma longa história... Mas o que você faz aqui?

- Bom... Acho melhor sentarmos. Pelo visto este será o jantar dos reencontros. – Disse Syaoran.

- É verdade, meu amigo... E você, pequena, como está? Ainda lembra-se do seu tio aqui? – Eriol indagou sorrindo para a menina.

Yume fez uma expressão pensativa, mas respondeu com um sorriso.

- Você é o tio Eriol... Aquele que sempre me levava ao parque?

- Sou eu mesmo. – Disse orgulhoso.

- Mas sempre com segundas intenções. – Completou Li.

- Isso não vem ao caso, Syaoran. – Disse piscando para o amigo.

- Quer dizer que foi a senhorita Daidouji que conquistou o coração do meu amigo.

- Por favor, me chame apenas de Tomoyo. – Tomoyo disse gentilmente, Li consentiu. – E você o da minha prima. – Tomoyo sorriu ao ver a expressão de espanto de Li.

- Essa é a minha garota! Sempre tão observadora. – Eriol deu um beijo na bochecha de Tomoyo.

- Esse sempre foi o dom da Tomoyo. – Sakura concluiu e todos riram.

O intitulado jantar do reencontro foi agradável. Os amigos colocaram todos os acontecimentos em dia. Syaoran contou como conheceu Sakura e Eriol como conheceu Tomoyo. Depois o assunto foram os negócios. Syaoran já estava decidido a fechar o contrato com a empresa Daidouji. Este jantar foi apenas um fato que confirmou mais ainda suas vantagens.

Yume já estava ficando cansada. Sakura percebendo, pediu licença e disse que a pequena precisava dormir. Yume foi contrariada, mas se rendeu ao cansaço, pedindo apenas para ver o Kero antes de ir dormir. Syaoran seguiu Sakura e Yume com o olhar e um sorriso bobo no rosto, sendo observado pelos olhares presentes.

- Sakura tem muito jeito com criança... desde pequena. – Disse Tomoyo acordando Li de seus pensamentos.

- Ela tem sido um Anjo para Yume.

- Só para ela? – Perguntou Eriol, insinuante.

- Sim. – Syaoran percebeu os olhares confusos e completou. – Pois para mim ela tem sido muito mais que um Anjo... Ela tem sido a razão da minha vida. – Ambos sorriram.

- A Sakura tem esse jeito todo especial de conquistar as pessoas.

- É... Desde que ela começou a fazer parte da minha vida, não consigo viver sem ela. Ela foi um presente para mim e para minha filha – Li disse emocionado.

Eriol sentiu um aperto no coração ao escutar Syaoran. Será que ele sabia da verdade? Não. Pela forma que pronunciou a palavra, com certeza ele não sabia da verdade. Olhou para o amigo e sorriu. Há muito tempo não o via tão feliz. Desde a morte da Meiling não o via tão vivo. Não que ele amasse a falecida esposa da mesma maneira que Sakura, mas ela apesar do jeito louco de ser, fazia-o sorrir. Pelo bem que queria de seu amigo, esperava que essa felicidade não terminasse.

- Prontinho! Yume já dormiu. – Disse Sakura ao descer a escada e sentar-se ao lado de Li.

- Ela deu muito trabalho, minha flor?

- Que nada! Dormiu como um anjo. – Todos sorriram. – Ela já estava cansada, apenas não queria demonstrar.

- Bem,... acho que devemos ir querida Tomoyo. – Eriol disse ao se levantar e oferecer a mão como um cavalheiro. Tomoyo assentiu e pegou-lhe a mão. – Então, negócio fechado? – Disse Eriol estendendo a mão livre para Syaoran.

- Negócio fechado. – Syaoran apertou forte a mão de Eriol. – Muito obrigado pela a presença de vocês... – Syaoran e Sakura os acompanharam até a porta. – Foi muito bom revê-lo Eriol e um prazer conhecê-la Tomoyo.

- Igualmente Syaoran... Poderíamos repetir novamente, mas sem falarmos de negócios. – Propôs Tomoyo.

- Esses jantares nunca lhe agradaram, não é querida prima?

- Ainda bem que você me conhece!

Todos sorriram e se despediram. Tomoyo deu um abraço em Sakura, dizendo que ligaria no dia seguinte.

**...-...**

- Então quer dizer que a sua ex-namorada está agora com Li Syaoran... Interessante. – Disse Chung ao levantar-se da poltrona apreciando o que acabou de ouvir.

- Bom, ela não era bem minha namorada, mas seria! Se aquele cara não tivesse atrapalhado todos os meus planos. E agora quero vingança e a_ Sakurinha_ não perde por esperar. – Disse com sarcasmo.

- Então, junte-se a mim e verá sua vingança concluída... Vou lhe contar os meus _planos_ para o empresário Li. – Disse com escárnio, gargalhando em seguida, contagiando assim o outro.

**...-...**

A manhã seguinte foi um dia comum para todos. Syaoran levou Yume para a escola e logo depois seguiu para o escritório. Sakura ajudava Wei com as tarefas da casa enquanto esperava dar o horário de buscar Yume. Durante esse período, Sakura escutou uma conversa que novamente lhe deixou intrigada. Jing Hu e Yue estavam tendo o mesmo papo, de dois dias atrás, na sacada da varanda. Parou e novamente ficou a escutar.

- Você não teve coragem de contar para ele_, né_ Jing?

- Depois de tudo que aconteceu, com a fuga de Shiro, eu realmente fiquei inseguro de contar-lhe. – Yue ponderou.

- Mas você ainda pretende falar?

- Sim. Não quero que haja nenhuma confusão por causa disto no futuro.

- Posso saber o que tanto vocês conversam em segredo? O que tem a dizer ao Syaoran Jing? O que esconde? – Sakura revelou-se com uma expressão séria.

Jing e Yue arregalaram os olhos surpresos com a figura feminina a sua frente.

- Vamos, conte-me! – Sakura juntou toda a sua coragem para realizar o que estava fazendo agora.

- Acho melhor deixá-los a sós. – Yue deu um 'tapinha' nas costas de Jing e se retirou do local.

Jing permaneceu com o semblante sério. Um turbilhão de emoções percorria todo seu interior. Não sabia se contava ou não a verdade. _"Talvez seja bom. Afinal, ela é noiva dele e pode amenizar as coisas."_

Sakura não se encontrava muito diferente de Jing, mas se tinha algo relacionado a Syaoran, ela precisava saber. Pelo bem de todos. Jing respirou fundo e proferiu.

- Esta bem senhorita Sakura... Vou lhe contar a verdade.

**...-...**

Syaoran estava no escritório entretido em seus afazeres que somente depois de alguns minutos percebeu sua secretária eletrônica piscar. Apertou o botão e logo ela pronunciou:_ Você tem duas mensagens._ A primeira era de sua mãe pedindo que ligasse dizendo se estava tudo bem. Mas foi a segunda que preocupou Syaoran. Ele escutou uma, duas e na terceira vez não pôde acreditar. Como ele teve _capacidade _de tamanha audácia! Depois de tantos anos!

Saiu do escritório e foi para casa, mas antes, gravou a conversa no seu celular. Precisava falar urgentemente com Wei.

**...-... **

Sakura escutava Jing Hu com bastante atenção. Ele contava-lhe assuntos sobre a sua infância que começaram a causar pena em Sakura. Como uma criança pode passar por tantas coisas? Mas foi quando ele começou a contar sobre a adolescência que ela percebeu o que tanto o atormentava.

- Então, é isso senhorita. A minha vida se resume a brigas constantes entre a minha família e o meu irmão.

Sakura não se conteve e abraçou Jing. Algo muito forte a levou a cometer este ato.

Jing surpreendeu-se com este ato de Sakura, mas foi incapaz de não retribuir. Ela era tão meiga, tinha um cheiro tão bom e ele estava necessitando de um abraço há tanto tempo.

- Eu sinto muito... – Sussurrou entre o abraço.

- Obrigado, senhorita Sakura.

E neste momento alguém, não muito feliz, observava aquela cena embaixo da sacada e no impulso, tudo que fez foi gritar com raiva:

- SAKURA!

Sakura levou um susto ao escutar seu nome sendo proferido com tanta raiva. Soltou-se de Jing no ato e quase caiu da sacada se o mesmo não a tivesse segurado. Ao perceber o tom de voz tinha certeza que era Syaoran, olhou na direção e o que viu deixou-a perturbada. Desceu as escadas imediatamente sendo seguida por um Jing atordoado.

Assim que estavam no campo de visão um do outro Sakura não soube o que fazer. Não sabia se se aproximava mais e tentava explicar o que havia acontecido ou se permanecia calada até que ele dissesse algo. Mas foi o olhar de Syaoran que a fez permanecer parada onde se encontrava. Jamais havia recebido um olhar tão frio de Syaoran, nem mesmo quando se conheceram. Olhou para o lado assim que percebeu Jing se aproximar, mas foi o suficiente para ver Syaoran ir de encontro a ele e lhe dar um soco na altura do nariz.

- Seu desgraçado! Como pôde...?

- Pare Syaoran! Não aconteceu nada... Pare Syaoran! – Sakura gritou desesperada, mas ele não a deu ouvidos.

Foi o grito de Sakura e o barulho da confusão que chamou atenção de Wei e Yue, que logo vieram para socorrer. Wei segurou um Syaoran fumegante de ódio, Yue foi socorrer Jing, que em momento algum demonstrou revidar o golpe ao patrão. Apenas defendeu-se da maneira que pôde.

- Quero você fora da minha casa AGORA! – Disse Syaoran autoritário, Wei havia soltado-o, mas estava perto caso ele se descontrole novamente.

- Mas senhor, deixe-nos explicar...

- Explicar o quê? Que você estava abraçando a MINHA NOIVA NA MINHA CASA! Não, obrigado. Já vi o suficiente, não quero ouvir mais nada... Não irei falar novamente, fora da minha casa! – Sussurrou num tom perigoso.

- Você vai colocá-lo para fora sem ao menos nos deixar explicar? – Sakura falou incrédula.

- Só ele não... Você também. – Sakura arregalou os olhos, completamente surpresa. E não pôde deixar de constatar toda a raiva e mágoa que ele sentia naquele momento. – Nunca na minha vida pensei que fosse lhe dizer isso Sakura. Mas não quero vê-la novamente. Nunca mais! – Disse bravo, mas magoado.

O coração de Sakura parecia que tinha levado várias facadas naquele instante. Como ela poderia viver sem ele e sem Yume. Eles eram sua família. Não saberia como viver sem eles. Nunca em toda sua vida se arrependeu de algo tão inocente como um abraço. Uma lágrima solitária saiu de seus olhos.

- Se assim que você deseja...

- É assim que eu desejo. – Reafirmou seguramente.

- Então, eu vou embora. Espero que não se arrependa disto.

- Tenho certeza que não vou.

Após dizer isto, Syaoran retirou-se e trancou-se no escritório. Sakura, desolada, caiu com tudo ao chão e desabou a chorar ali mesmo. Wei correu para ampará-la, Jing estava machucado demais para dizer algo e Yue confuso com tudo que acabara de acontecer.

Assim que Sakura recuperou-se, agradeceu a Wei, pegou suas coisas e foi embora. Entristecida demasiadamente para pensar em algo, além do mal entendido que magoou _seu_ Syaoran, deixando-a desolada.

**Continua... **

**N.A.: **Bem... Espero que esse capítulo tenha compensado um ano de espera. *.* **Nossa!** Agora que percebi... Gente, eu realmente fiquei muito tempo sem postar esta fic. **Peço sinceras desculpas a todos!... **Principalmente aqueles que me mandaram recados pelo meu e-mail. Mas sabe como é, né? Nós ficamos sem tempo, cansados, falta imaginação e etc... Mais adorei escrever esse capítulo e ver o resultado após ser revisado pela minha amiga Tammy... Obrigada novamente. Acho que devo te "encher" ao ficar te agradecendo tanto... Hehehe!

Bom pessoal, nossa fic está chegando ao fim. Falta apenas um capítulo e um epilogo para o final desta trama maravilhosa. Hehehe! (Escritora convencida!) E deixei um suspense no ar... O que foi aquela ligação que Syaoran recebeu que o deixou tão atormentado?... O que Shiro e Chung estão tramando para o nosso lindo Syaoran? Será que acontecerá algo com ele?... Será que Jing conseguiu contar toda a verdade a Sakura ou faltou algo?... Sakura e Syaoran separados? Como assim?... Como a pequena Yume irá reagir a este pequeno acontecimento?... _Não percam o próximo e último capítulo de UAMV. _(Olhinhos brilhando!)

Espero não demorar muito com o próximo, mas não irei prometer nada! Hihihihi! ;) Depende do quanto vocês me deixarão entusiasmada... (Chantagista! *.*) Mandem reviews pessoal! E deem a opinião de vocês.

Beijinhos e até o próximo cap.

AH! Leiam **Teste de fidelidade**... Para quem ama o nosso casal mais lindo do mundo S&S vai adorar! E olha, não estou dizendo isso porque fui eu que escrevi não, heim? Realmente ficou legal... Bom deixem reviews, ok?

.

.

.

**Naty Li**


End file.
